Láska postihnuta minulostí
by 95SakuraAngel
Summary: Christopher a Jessica jsou nejlepší přátelé snad odjakživa. Když se má však Christopher stěhovat, s Jessicou si slíbí, že zůstanou v kontaktu. První dva roky opravdu ten slib oba dodržují. Potom se ale Christopher proslaví a Jessica pochopí, když s ní přestane komunikovat, že jí vyškrtl ze svého života. Co se ale stane, když se znovu setkají?
1. Prolog

**Tenhle film je podle mě taková spatlanina pro dvanáctky...ALE, když mi bylo deset, tenhle film jsem milovala. A dostala jsem velkou chuť se na něj podívat znova...a...viděla jsem, jak vlastně ten film je strašnej a přeslazenej. A přesto se mi líbil. Nevím, normálně by se mi nic takového nelíbilo, ale asi to je tím, že jsem ho před těmi pěti lety zbožňovala nebo co já vím. Vždycky bude mít u mě speciální místo.  
** **Proto po dlouhé době přináším novou povídku, která mě opravdu baví psát. Tohle je jen krátký úvod, ostatní díly budou dělší.**

 **PROLOG**

 **„Minulost je koulí na noze, kterou člověk vláčí za sebou."**

Dvanáctiletý hoch přiběhl k drobné, jedenáctileté dívce, která zrovna něco četla a u toho se lehce pohupovala na houpačce. To miloval na jejich pozemku nejvíc. Plno atraktivních prolízaček. Vedle toho jejích dům vypadal spíš jak botanická zahrada. Ne, že by si chtěl nějak zvlášť hrát, ale před pár lety by to ocenil. Nakonec právě proto byl u jejich sousedů, tedy zde u Olsonových, dennodenně.

„Chrisi!" Pozdravila ho a zaklapla knížku. „Neměl jsi být náhodou doma? Sekat latinu?"

Blonďák zrudl a sklopil hlavu. Takový trapas před ní ještě nezažil a to jich bylo hodně. Nakonec byli nejlepší přátelé snad od jakživa.

„Máma mě pustila." Zamumlal.

„Vážně?" Jessica pozvedla obočí. Znala jeho mamku dobře a v trestech bývala dost důsledná. Pokaždé si to Christopher musel odpykat, i když jí hodně prosil. Dokonce to jednou zkusila i ona, přesvědčit jí. Ale byla hora, nic s ní nepohnulo.

„Jo…já, mám novinku a asi ne zrovna dobrou." Řekl nejistě a sedl si na vedlejší houpačku.

„Děje se něco?" Zeptala se opatrně Jessica. Věděla, že Christopher nikdy nechodí okolo horké kaše. A snad nikdy ho neviděla, že by byl tak moc vážný…No, když nad tím tak přemýšlela, on snad nebyl v životě vážný ani trochu.

„Já…Právě jsem se od rodičů dozvěděl že…" Chlapec se na chvíli zastavil a odkašlal si, ačkoliv to vůbec nepotřeboval. „No, že se stěhujeme do L.A., za týden."

Jessica na něj zůstala hledět. Tohle nebrala. Přece jí nemůžou odvést nejlepšího kámoše. To jí nemůžou udělat.

„Cože?" Vydolovala ze sebe a vstala z houpačky. „To…ne."

„Jess, já…" Chris ale tu větu nedokázal dokončit. Ne, co právě uviděl obrovské slzy kutálet se po té nádherné tváři jeho nejlepší kamarádky…a tajné lásky.

„A, tak doufám, že ten týden bude stát aspoň za to." Usmála se a setřela si slzy, ačkoliv se objevovaly další a další. „Musíme se pořádně rozloučit."

„To je to…Máma, ona…Mě nechce zbavit toho trestu…Vlastně, jsem musel uhádat i těchto pár minut….Abych ti mohl říct…sbohem."

„Cože? Dělá si srandu?" Vykřikla Jess, aniž by si to vůbec uvědomila.

„Jessico, já…já už budu muset brzy jít a…" Jessica ho pevně objala. Christopher jí objetí jemně oplatil a pomalu jí odtáhl od sebe. „Jess, budeme si psát. A volat. A budu se snažit tě navštěvovat, pokud bude možné. A nebo ty mě!"

„To spíš." Zašeptala brunetka. „V Hollywoodu mám babičku."

„No vidíš." Usmál se tím svým úsměvem, který uměl jen on.

„Jess, fakt už musím jít. Ale pamatuj, tohle není sbohem. Určitě se ještě uvidíme. V úterý v devět ráno odjíždíme. Byl bych moc rád, kdybys přišla."

„Budu tam, Chrisi." Usmála se a sledovala, jak její přítel odchází domů. Když zmizel ve dveřích, propukla znovu v pláč. Vzala rychle knížku a vběhla do domu. S hlasitým štěkavým brekem doběhla do svého pokoje, kde se schoulila na posteli. Její rodiče a sestra byly pryč, takže jí nikdo nerušil. Jessica po pár hodinách usnula…


	2. Kapitola 1

**Víte co? Asi jsem lehce změnila názor na Rande s hvězdou...Furt si vmyslím, že to je dost jednoduchý film, jehož konec je jasný už od začátku, a že je hrozně přeslazenej a atd...Ale tak nějak jsem mu v posledních pár dnech propadla. Je to film, který není žádným skvostem, ale...Přinutí vás se usmívat. A to je podle mě na tom filmu to, co mě nutí ho mít i tak ráda...**

 **KAPITOLA 1.**

 **„Neexistuje taková nenávist jako ta, která se narodí ze zrazené lásky."**

O pět let později…

Jessica vešla do obývacího pokoje a znechuceně si povzdychla. Její sestra sledovala televizi, kde byl zas on.

„Já Christophera Wildea prostě miluju." Rozplývala se Sara při pohledu na něj.

Jess jen pomalu vešla před televizi tak, aby zabránila Saře ve výhledu.

„Jessico!" Zakřičela Sara.

Jessica se pomalu otočila a sarkasticky prohlásila: „Oh, blokuju ti výhled na…Jak jsi to říkala, že se jmenuje?"

„Ty dobře víš, jak se jmenuje. A teď hni tím zadkem, nebo o něj přijdeš, sestřičko!" Řekla a v tu chvíli dovnitř vešli jejich rodiče.

„Saro, Jessico! Kufry! A pojďte si vybrat oblečení a sbalit se." Přikázala jim jejich mamka, drobná blondýnka. „Zítra jdeme na letiště hned ze školy."

„Za necelých dvacet čtyři hodin budu v Los Angeles, kde bydlí Christopher." Promluvila Sara. „Co když mě vyzvedne na letišti?"

„A proč by to dělal?" Zeptala se brunetka, zatímco se přehrabovala oblečením.

„Protože jsem původní členkou jeho fanclubu, sleduju každou aktualizaci jeho blogu a navíc mu každý esemeskuju. Věř mi, chce se se mnou setkat."

„A pamatuješ, že tě nesnášel? A pamatuješ, že tys nesnášela jeho?"

„Co bylo, je jedno. A tebe jenom žere, že tě odstřihl!" Odsekla Sara, zatímco si vybírala šaty, evidentně v očekávání, že Christophera opravdu potká.

Jessici se to dotklo, co řekla. Pravdou ale bylo, že jí opravdu odstřihl. První dva roky si psali, volali…Tak, jak si slíbili. Sice se nikdy už neviděli, ale alespoň udržovali kontakt. Ale potom se stal slavným. A tehdy jí vymazal ze svého života. Ona mu zezačátku volala, psala, ale brzy pochopila, že to nemá smysl.

Jessica se v naději otočila na svou mamku: „Je už pozdě na to, abych byla jedináček?" Barbara, její matka, se na ní soucitně podívala, věděla, co prožívá.

„Ano."

„A nemůže teda zůstat doma?"

„Ne."

„Proč?"

„Protože tě babička neviděla dva roky." Odpověděla jí a obejmula příchozího muže kolem pasu.

„Navíc jsi nezletilá, bylo by to nezákonné." Podpořil jí otec, čímž celou debatu ukončil. Jess jede, ať se jí to líbí nebo ne. Prostě bude muset strávit dovolenou ve společnosti její sestry a AJ, její nejlepší kamarádky, která jí tak trochu nesnášela. A navíc měla strach, jako každou návštěvu L.A., že potká Chrise. Věděla, že ta šance je minimální, nakonec Los Angeles je obrovské město. Ale přece jenom se jí to dvakrát riskovat zrovna nechtělo.

„Pšt, ticho! Další zprávy o Christopherovi." Vypískla Sara. Jessica se bolestně podívala na obrazovku.

„ _Slavný Christopher Wilde získal včera večer dalších šest Cen hudební asociace, právě včas, aby za své nové CD, Real Wilde, získal dvojnásobné platinové album."_ Řekla moderátorka, Libby Lam. _„Naši oblíbenou pop-star jsem zastihla na červeném koberci."_

Když Jess uviděla Christophera, jak vypadal šťastně, její srdce zůstalo v bolestné křeči. Změnil se, zmužněl, zkrásněl…Už to nebyl ten kluk od vedle.

„ _Napřed bych rád řekl tohle: Díky, že kupujete mé desky a že chodíte na koncerty. Díky vám miluju to, co dělám, jste ti nejlepší fanoušci na světě. Díky."_ Na konci se usmál tím svým úsměvem. Jessice proběhlo hlavou, že to je asi jediná věc, co se na něm nezměnila. Ten okouzlující úsměv.

„Naprosto úžasný osobnost." Řekla okouzleně Sara.

„No, to teda není." Zhnusila se Jessica a vypla televizi.

„Ale je! Kdybys ho znala tak, jako já, něco takového bys určitě neřekla."

„Prober se! Žijeme v Michiganu. Neznáš ho. Já aspoň vím, na rozdíl od tebe, kdo to byl předtím!"

„Ale znám!" Sara , nakupujedostala naprosto šílený zasněný výraz. „ Vím o něm naprosto všechno. Kde pracuje, kde jí, surfuje…a kde paří."

„Ty jsi šílená." Zavrtěla hlavou Jessica. „Musím jít, dneska nahráváme poslední song."

„Stejně tomu nemůžu uvěřit, moje dceruška, ta malá holčička nahrává své album." Objal jí táta.

„Tati, věděl jsi, že se chci věnovat zpěvu. Ne zrovna jako Wilde, ale takovou…no, bokovku…"

„Já vím, já vím…Tak utíkej!"

„Na večeři jsem doma." Usmála se odešla.

„Vážně, proč jde Alexis taky?" Zeptal se Stubby svého nejlepšího kámoše, Christophera Wildea.

„Je to moje přítelkyně!"

„Kterou nesnášíš." Odporoval mu trefně Stubby. Chris si jen povzdychl.

„Co mám jako dělat? Víš, že nesnáším tyhle blonďatý oživlý barbie panenky, ale nemám na výběr, jasný!"

„Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, to už jsi mi říkal!"

„Tak se furt neptej!" Zasmál se Christopher.

„No jo! Připravenej pařit?"

„Naprosto!"

„Tak pojď!" Řekl a společně vylezli z auta. „Řeknu ti, ze všech tvých aut, mám Angelinu nejradši."

„Angelinu?" Podivil se Chris. Jistě, bylo to krásné auto, ale byl přesvědčen, že má i lepší.

„Jo, vždyť se na ni podívej!" Řekl, zatímco podával parkovači klíčky. „Nezdá se ti ten nový parkovač trošku nespolehlivý?"

„Ne, ani ne…"

„Ale mě jo!" Řekl, zatímco se nedůvěřivě díval na odjíždějící Angelinu.

„Pojď, Stubby…" zasmál se mladý zpěvák. „Najdem ti opravdovou holku."

„Tohleto JE opravdová holka." Řekl na svou obranu a následoval svého kámoše do davu lidí před klubem. Ihned si to k nim namířila štíhlá blondýnka.

„Tyjo, páni! Koukej, kdo to je! Přítelkyně Christphera Wildea, fanta-úžasná, slavná Alexis Bender!" Prohlásil sarkasticky Stubby, zatímco dělal znechucené výrazy.

„Ahoj, zlato!" Přilepila se ihned k Chrisovi.

„Čau." Nesnášel jí. Nesnášel to její zlato, miláčku, medvídku…a plno dalších věcí…

„Ah, Stubby tu je taky…" Její opovržení nemohlo být už větší. To na ní nenáviděl asi nejvíc. Opovrhovala jeho přáteli.

„Jo…Díky, že sis všimla!" Sarkasmus ze Stubbyho hlasu přímo sršel.

„Dnes ti to sluší!" Další věc, kterou na ní nesnášel. Musel jí pokaždé nějak pochválit.

„Já vím! Ale počkej, až mě uvidíš zítra." Z té její sebejistoty a nadřazenosti se dělalo jak Christopherovi, tak Stubbymu neuvěřitelně zle.

„Zítra?" Zeptali se kluci jako jeden.

„Mám narozky, vzpomínáš? Broučku, slíbil jsi mi, že tam zazpíváš!"

„Jasně, taky, že tam budu." Řekl a chytil ji za bradu. Další věc, co musel dělat. Chytat jí za bradu, když byla smutná. Nechápal to. Ale rodiče by ho zabily, kdyby se k ní nehcoval tak, jak ona píská a, nedej bože, by se s ní rozešel. To oni to po něm chtějí. Prý mu to zvýší popularitu, či co…Stejně, jako mu zakázali stýkat se s lidmi z Kalamazoo. Aby mu to nesrazilo slávu, že se stýká s obyčejnými lidmi. Byla to blbost, ale nepřesvědčil je. Dokonce se nesměl stýkat, ani jakkoliv komunikovat s Jess. Stubby byl výjimka, protože tehdy žil v odporným děcáku, takže se mu podařilo přesvědčit rodiče, aby ho adoptovali. A tím Jess odvezl dalšího, jejich společného, kamaráda. Ale se Stubbym si mohla psát…A taky, že ano. Jeho Jess. Jeho krásná, rázná a především dobrosrdečná Jessica...

„OK…" Nahodila úsměv Alexis. „Počkat! Něco tu nehraje!"

„Jo, to budeš ty!" Řekl Stubby a schytal smrtící pohled od blondýnky. „No co? Tohle je pánská jízda! PÁNSKÁ!"

„Kde jsou paparazzi?" Usmála se nevinně.

„Ale ne! Tys to zase napsala na blog?" Naříkal Stubby, zatímco se začali rojit lidi s foťákama.

„To je ale zvláštní! Ahoj!" Zasmála se Alexis, zatímco pózovala na fotky.

„No tak, odstupte trochu! Netlačte se!" Snažil se je Chris dostat od sebe. „Vážně, zpátky!"

„Jdem pryč." Řekl Stubby a vedl je do klubu.


	3. Kapitola 2

**Vážně nemám žádné tušení, kam tahle povídka vlastně směřuje. Původně to snad měl i být jen přepis filmu s tím, že ti dva znají. Teď však mám v hlavě tolik nápadů, které ani nemůžu všechny použít, protože bych musela začít znovu a k tomu by to tak složitý...**

 **Ach jo, a to jsem si říkala, že to je konečně povídka, u které vím, kam to má mířit, ale už teď jsem asi pětkrát překopala celý smysl týhle fikce.**

 **No, nechám se asi překvapit, co z toho nakonec vzejde...**

 **KAPITOLA 2.**

 **„Někteří lidé vstoupí do našeho života a zase odejdou. Někteří zůstanou jen chvíli a navždy změní náš život."**

„Jessico…Nejsi pozvaná!" Zasmála se Sara, zatímco s AJ pracovaly na přípravě ples. Jess zahnala tu bolest, která ji svázala srdce…

„Všichni jsou zvaní, Saro. Je to školní ples….pro všechny!"

„Hm, ale tam se tančí!" Zasmála se a otočila se na AJ. „Tak trapná!"

„Neboj se. Jdu tam jen udělat reportáž pro školní noviny."

„Bereš si s sebou foťák?" Zeptala se AJ.

„Samozřejmě, že jo. A ty?" Zeptala se Sara nazpět. Jessica jen hleděla, na co vlastně potřebují tolik foťáků….

„Na co?" Zeptala se Jess. Ihned se na ní vrhly dva vraždící pohledy.

„Protože potřebujeme fotky Christophera Wildea!"

„Vážně? Máte jich snad tisíc!"

„Ale ne jak mluví, chodí, zpívá, tančí, pohybuje se, dýchá…"

„Proč jste vy dvě tím klukem tak posedlé?"

„Tím klukem?" AJ vykulila oči, až se Jess skoro bála, že jí vypadnou.

„Vidíš? A s tímhle žiju." Otočila se Sara na AJ, která se na ni soucitně podívala.

„Chudáčku."

„Až přijedem do Kalifornie, sestřičko, můžeš hrát s babičkou žolíky, ale já se setkám s Christopherem Wildem."

„A to hodláš udělat jak?"

„S AJ jsme zmapovaly všechny jeho pohyby za poslední rok a půl. Víme, kde s největší pravděpodobností bývá v kteroukoli denní dobu. Až odletím, bude mít každodenní schůzku s manažerama…"

„Ehm…Ale už jsem ti to říkala…Nesnáší tě, Saro, tebe ani nezná, AJ!"

„Počkat…vy se znáte, Saro?" Vyvalila oči AJ. „A vůbec…počkat. Jessico, proč se chováš, jako kdyby tys byla jeho nějaká kamarádka, či co?" Jess ale jen otočila na podpatku a odešla pryč.

„Co?" Otočila se AJ na Saru, ale ta jen zakroutila hlavou.¨

„Nic, neřeš to."

„Má zpoždění." Prohlásila žena, v upraveném kostýmku.

„Ale přijde, neboj." Odpověděl jí muž, který na rozdíl od ní vypadal naprosto v pohodě.

„Musíš ho koučovat líp."

„Vážně? Koučujeme o oba." Řekl muž dotčeně.

„Musí vědět, že taková příležitost nepřichází každý den."

„On to ví, není to malé děcko."

„Jo, ale denně nás přesvědčuje, aby se mohl spojit s Jessicou Olson."

„A já v tom nevidím problém. Upřímně stále nechápu, co je na ní špatného, že nechceš, aby se s ní stýkal."

„Čau! Jak je?" Vešel do místnosti Christopher.

„Jdeš pozdě!" Přerušila ho matka.

„Promiň, mami."

„Jak se vede, synku?" Zeptal se natěšeně otec.

„Super! Jsem nadšený!"

„Ale zlato…" ozvala se jeho matka. „Mohl ses aspoň trochu upravit."

Chris si čichl k tričku a prohlásil: „Jsem naprosto čistej!"

„Vypadá jak vandrák a ne filmová hvězda!" Otočila se na svého muže, ale ten zakroutil hlavou.

„Vypadá dobře. Jen buď sám sebou, Chrisi!"

„Dobře!" Řekl a v tu chvíli zazvonil domovní zvonek.

„Je tu!" Řekla žena a odešla přivítat hosta.

„Tak jo, je to tady, kámo!" Řekl otec a položil mu ruce na ramena. „ Šance, na kterou jsme čekali!" Chris se jen usmál.

„Alane, pojď dál!" Uvítala jej Chrisova máma.

„Zdravím, Sherry!" Prohlásil a vešel do obývacího pokoje. „Danieli!"

„Máte nádherný dům!" Poznamenal, zatímco se rozhlížel.

„On je vlastně Christopherův…" Vložil se do toho Daniel. „My tu jen pracujeme."

„A ty jsi Christopher Wilde!" Zvolal na poslední osobu v místnosti.¨

Christopher přikývl a slušně pozdravil: „Moc mě těší, pane Smithi!"

„Mé dcery jsou tvé obrovské fanynky."

„Super!"

„Páni! To je nádhera! Tohle zbožňuju. Miluju to! Rock and Roll! Ahoj, Clevelande!" Zvolal, zatímco rukama ukazoval znamení rocku. Poté vzal do ruky jedno z Chrisových alb. „Super, tohle máme doma. Holky to milujou, Something Wilde…Dobrá, nechámě těch okolků."

„Sledoval jsem tě a zamlouváš se mi. Jsi talentovaný kluk. Zpíváš, tančíš a doufám, že umíš i hrát. Rád bych tě měl v tom filmu." Celá rodina se začala radovat.

„Děkuji, pane. Moc si toho vážím, že můžu…"

„Ale moji lidé se mnou nemusí souhlasit." Přerušil Chrise. „Oni vidí jen rozmazleného fracka, který se hádá s paparazzi." Řekl a ukázal noviny s fotkou Chrise, kde to vypadá, že se s pere s paparazzi.

„Znáte bulvár, Alane…" pokusil se Daniel pomoct Christopherovi. „Ty fotky upravili…"

„Já to chápu, Danieli, chápu to." Poté se otočil na Chrise a pokračoval. „Chlapče, chci ti ken říct, že šance jako tahle, přichází jednou a život a já to s tebou chci opravdu zkusit. Musíš ale dokázat, že jsi zodpovědný."

„A jak to mám udělat?" Zeptal se ho.

„V pondělí se pousím své lidi přemluvit, aby tě vzali. Ty se ale mezitím v bulváru neobjevíš. Žádná reklama. Dobrá ani špatná. Jasný?"

„Jo, to dokážu." Souhlasil Chris.

„Vlastně chci po tobě, abys zůstal doma."

„A-ale…"

„Podívej, chápu, že tvůj život je poněkud aktivnější, ale pokud tu roli chceš, tak to zvládneš."

„Dobře, děkuji, pane. Vážím si toho."

Jessica unaveně sedla na kufry, zatímco čekala, až se vrátí její rodiče. Právě absolvovala několik hodin mezi AJ a Sarou a neskutečně jí z toho třeštila hlava. Nakonec si vytáhla z tašky knížku a otevřela jí na místě, kde přestala.

„Ty jsi nemožná! Fakt sis s sebou vzala úkoly?" Řekla nevěřícně Sara, když se s AJ vrátily.

„Saro, tomuhle se říká četba. Měla byste to taky někdy zkusit."

„Cože? Já čtu!" Prohlásily obě naráz. Jessica se otočila pro časopis, na jehož obale byl Christopher.

„Tohle?" Pozvedla obočí. „Jsou tam jenom obrázky!"

„Nesahej na to!" Vypískla Sara.

„S radostí!"

„Proč jim to tak trvá? Už mi přivezte to auto, ať můžu jet za Christopherem Wildem!"

„Saro, ty nemůžeš řídít!"

„Ale můžu! Řidičák!" Ukázala jí licenci a usmála se.

„Ne nemůžeš." Ušklíbla se Jessica." Nápis!" Řekla a ukázala za Saru. Rudovláska se otočila a přečetla nápis.

„Abyste si mohli pronajmout nebo řídit auto z Los Angeles Car Rental, musí vám být aspoň dvacet pět let….Co?" Vyjekla Sara. „Co budem dělat, AJ?"

„A co byste chtěly dělat?" Zeptali se zrovna příchozí rodiče.

„Vzít Jessicu na výlety po okolí!"

„Myslím…" Řekla Barbara. „Že babička má auto, které byste si mohly, dívky, půjčit."

„Ah, výborně!" Prohlásila a odešla k autu.

Po asi dvou hodinách konečně dojeli k babičce. Jess se usmála, dům se vůbec nezměnil. Vystoupila z auta a už slyšela velký nástup její matky.

„Dávej pozor, mami!" Vykřikla barbara na svou matku, Jessinu a Sařinu babičku.

„Ááá, přijíždí kavalerie." Řekla staršímu muži a slezla z žebříku.

„Můžeš spadnout a něco si udělat!" AStrachovala se blondýna.

„Ale jdi, Barbaro. Howard mě držel." Odbyla jí. „Ahoj!"

„My se navzájem opatrujeme!" Ozval se Howard, jak Jess pochopila, babiččin nový nápadník. Už to bylo deset let od smrti jejího dědečka, měla na to právo.

„Tak to jo!" Prohlásila Barbara vševědoucně a odtáhla se od babičky.

„Babi!" Přiběhla Jess.

„Jessico!" Pozdravila a objala jí. „Tak ráda tě vidím!"

„Moc se mi stýskalo!" Přiznala Jess.

„To mně taky!" Poté se odtáhla a podívala se na Saru a AJ, jak si prohlížejí staré, růžové auto.

„Saro! Klidně si ho půjč, jestli chceš!"

„Nedávno jsem ho vytunil!" Ozval se Howard. „Jezdí jako ďábel!"

„Jo…Jako super hnusný ďábel! V tom nás nikdo nesmí vidět!"

„Takže si s náma zahrajete žolíky?" Zeptala se nevinně Jessica, zatímco objímala babičku.

O pár hodin později Jessica přiběhla k Saře a AJ do pokoje.

„Babička vzkazuje, že máte přestat chodit sem a tam. Děláte průvan." Řekla, zatímco pobaveně sledovala nervózní dvojici.¨

„Právě mi volala Cher! Právě se něco dozvěděla na chatu něco z blogu o Christopherovi Wildeovi!" Vypískla Sara.¨

„Dnes večer bude zpívat na narozeninách Alexis Bender!" Vykřikla AJ.

To byla jedna z věcí, co Jess na Chrisovi udivovalo. Dobře věděla, že nesnášel blondýny, co vypadaly jak barbie z obchodu. Tak proč chodil zrovna s Alexis, oživlou panenkou.

„Musíme tam jet!"

„Hodně štěstí při přemlouvání našich, aby vás tam pustili." Řekla Jess a chtěla odejít.

„Tak pojeď s náma!" Nabídla Sara. Jessica zvedla obočí. Dělala si z ní ta holka srandu?

„Ne." Řekla, jako by to snad bylo jasný. A ono i bylo.

„Když s námi půjdeš, tak nás pustí!"

„Kolikrát to mám ještě říkat? Nemám žádný zájem o setkání s Christopherem Wildem! Mám ho po krk…meleš o něm od rána do večera!"

„Tak já sklapnu!"

„Co?"

„Já a AJ o něm už nepromluvíme…do konce dovolené!"

„A co tak po zbytek života?" Odsekla.

„Prosííím!" Jess to vzdala.

„Fajn." Když odcházela, uslyšela pištění obou dívek. Jess se lehce pousmála.

Dívky dojely před Under 21…

„Co to děláš, Saro? Tady není parkoviště!"

„Když někdo zůstane v autě, není to parkování, ale čekání!" Prohlásila AJ, zatímco podávala Saře kabelku.

„Dostaneme pokutu!" Odporovala Jess.

„Stačí, když si sedneš za volant." Ozvala se Sara a popohnala AJ.

„Já ti nevím člověče!"

„To bude v pohodě!" Uklidňoval ho Chris.

„Ani bychom tu neměli být. Měli jsme být doma na té party, co vaši pořádají."

„A odkdy ty chceš pařit s našima?"

„Děláš si srandu? Jídlo až z Argentiny. Místo dezertu steak!"

„Zní to lákavě, ale slíbil jsem Alexis, že jí zazpívám. Přece jí nezklamu."

„Ty tvoje pitomý zákony o přátelství!"

„Jo…" Na chvíli mu myslí proběhl obrázek Jess. Musel jí neskutečně zklamat. Není to tak, že se nesnažil jí zkontaktovat. Ale jeho matka na to vždy přišla. A dennodenně se s ní hádal aspoň o jednu konverzaci s Jessicou. Ale s ní nic nehnulo. „Ale tobě to vyhovuje, co? Bydlíš u mě zadara, jíš moje jídlo, jezdíš v mých autech…"

„Fajn, fajn…" Zasmál se Stubby. „Na oplátku ty můžeš kamarádit se mnou, Albertem J. Stubbinsem, nejlepším kámošem už od čtvrté třídy! No, samozřejmě po Jess." Stubby trochu sklopil hlavu. Chyběla mu. Na rozdíl od Christophera ale má na ní kontakt a občas si s ní pošle e-maily. Měl štěstí, že Christopherovi rodiče se k němu nikdy nechovali v tomto směru jako ke Chrisovi.

„Jo…prosil jsem tě, abys o ní…"

„Jo, já vím…omlouvám se." Stubs hned zatřepal hlavou. „Tak jdeme na to!"

Stubby přeběhl k hloučku lidí a objal Alexis.

„Alexis, drahoušku! Všechno nejlepší!"

„Kde…kde je Christopher?"

„Nestihl to." Řekl a otočil se na paparazzi. „Je doma a baští steak! Pojď, užijeme si trochu srandy."

„Stubby!" Ozvalo se dvojhlasně.

„Co je?" Řekl zmateně a otočil se na příchozí blondýnku a rudovlásku.

„Omlouváme se, že jdem pozdě! Pojď!"

„Ty je znáš?" Zeptala se Alexis.

„No, ještě ne!" Vykřikl Stubby, než ho vtáhly holky dovnitř.

Christopher sledoval Stubbyho, než zajde s Alexis dovnitř. Najednou tam přiběhly dvě dívky. Jednu nepoznával, ale ta druhá mu přišla povědomá.

„Kdo…" Potom mu to došlo. Dívka, na kterou házel balónky s vodou, po které házel jídlo, když k jejich rodině přišel na večeři…nebo oběd…nebo snídani. Dívku, kterou pravidelně shazoval do bazénu. Dívka, co byla o rok starší než on. Sestra jeho Jessicy, Sara.

„Sara?!" Teď se tím ale nesměl zabývat, teď musel do klubu zazpívat pro Alexis.

Chris doběhl, naštěstí nezpozorován, ke dveřím. Stubby mu zrovna otevřel.

„Díky, Stubby! Zdá se, že nám to vyšlo!"

„Co by sis beze mě počal?"

„Hej, Stubby, ty holky, co tě tam chytly, ty je znáš?" Zeptal se při cestě na pódium.

„Ne, ale ta rudovláska mi přišla trochu povědomá. Nevím."

„Hm…" Stubby odběhl zpět za Alexis. Chris zatím zůstal čekat na to, až ho uvedou.

„ _Dívka, která slaví narozeniny ve VIP sekci, Alexis Bender, má dnes zvláštního hosta, Christophera Wildea!"_

Jessica odvrátila tvář od obrazovky přesně v tu chvíli, když začal Christopher zpívat.

Nepochopila, proč si vybral zrovna tuhle píseň. Zrovna tahle byla jediná, kterou ze všech jeho alb neměla opravdu ráda. Nedával jí vůbec žádný smysl.

Na obrazovku se podívala, až když se tam objevil Stubby. Když uviděla, jak začal poskakovat, musela zasmát. Nezměnil se. Vůbec.

Už byl skoro konec písničky, když přišla Jessice zpráva.

 _Trochu se to protáhne._

 _Sara_

Jessica se naštvala a rozhodla se, že čekat uvnitř auta už nebude. Vylezla ,a zatímco Christopher gratuloval své přítelkyni, Jessica přešla ulici. Když však viděla, že přes ten dav se nikam nedostane, otočila se a vyrazila si to úzkou uličkou, doufajíc, že tam je nějaký zadní vchod.

Právě chtěla zatáhnout za dveře, když je někdo zevnitř otevřel.

„Au!" Vyjekla a spadla na zem. „Sakra!"

„Oh, já tě praštil?" Ozval se mužský hlas.

Jess, aniž by zvedla oči, odeskla: „Ne, ty dveře mě bouchly samy od sebe!"

„Tohle není dobrý."

„Pro tebe nebo pro mě? Protože mě to připadá, že je to mnohem horší pro mě.

„Tohle vážně není dobrý!"

„Co furt není dobrý?" Zeptala se nahněvaně a podívala se, kdo jí to vlastně srazil. Christopher si všimnul, že na něj zírá a nadechuje se. Proto jí rychle zacpal pusu.

„Dám ti lístky do první řady na svůj příští koncert, když nezačneš ječet moje jméno!"

„Já nechci na žádný tvůj pitomej koncert Chrisi!"

„Dobře…Tak tě odvezu k doktorovi." Řekl a podal jí ruku a zvedl ji. „Počkej? Jak jsi mi to řekla?"

„Cože?"

„Řeklas mi Chrisi, tak mi říkaj jen přátelé a rodina." Řekl, zatímco jí vedl k přijíždějícímu autu.

„Jo, to je jen takovej blbej zvyk z doby, kdy jsem byla počítaná jako kamarádka." Zamumlala. Christopher jí nechápal. Ale to teď bylo jedno.

„Co se stalo?" Zeptal se Stubby.

„Pomož mi ji dostat do auta!"

„Fajn!" Jessica se rozhodla, že jim neřekne do je. Byla zvědavá, jestli ji poznají. A když ne, bude vědět, že na ni už zapomněli.

„Kdo to je?" Zeptal se Stubby, když podával Chrisovi pás.

„Jak se jmenuješ?"

„Jessica." Odpověděla, teď už dává obrovskou nápovědu.

„Oh, rád tě poznávám, Jessico!" Jessice se rozpadlo srdce na kusy. Zapomněl na ni. S lehkou nadějí se podívala na Stubbyho, který na ni zvláštně zíral. Jess pochopila. Poznal jí.

„Ahoj, Stubby." Usmála se.

„Hej, o co tu jde?"

„Vážně, kámo? Básníš o ní celý ty roky. Stýskáš si po ní. Ještě před půl hodinou jsi nechtěl slyšet její jméno, protože tě to tak bolelo a teď jí ani nepoznáš, když sedí vedle tebe?" Jessica zůstala zaskočeně sedět. Vážně to byla pravda, že…Opravdu mu chyběla?

„Je-Jess?" Christopher tomu nechtěl věřit.

„Chris-tophere…" Schválně řekla celé jeho jméno.

„Kam se poděl Chris?"

„Sám si řekl. Že tak ti říkají jen nejbližší."

„To jsem ale nevěděl, že jsi to ty, Jess!" Jess v jeho očích viděla zmatek, štěstí, strach a…a lásku?

„Je tu jedna věc…Já už sama sebe nepočítám, jako tvojí kamarádku." A teď v jeho očích uviděl, co možná i trochu čekala. Bolest. Obrovskou bolest a křivdu. Až se začala cítit vinně.

„A-ale…" Jess ho ale přerušila.

„Asi budu zvracet…"

„Pozor! Hlavně mi nenablij do Britney! Právě jsem jí nechal vyčistit!"

„Tak jo!" Zaskučela a nahla se ven ze dveří.

„Ale ne! To jsou moje nejoblíbenější boty!"

„Koupím ti nový! Zavři ty dveře!" Řekl Chris, zatímco se díval na druhou stranu.

„Stubby! Dohlídni, ať se Sara a AJ dostanou domů v pořádku. Jsou to ty holky, co tě chytly u vchodu." Řekla rychle, zatímco Chris vyjížděl na silnici.

„Musím si sehnat nový boty!"

„Tak, Jess…" Započal Christopher rozhovor, zatímco jeli k doktorovi. „Co tu děláš?"

„Jsem tady vykrást banku…Samozřejmě, že na návštěvě u babičky!"

„Jsem rád, žes neztratila svůj sarkasmus! Každopádně já myslel, co děláš tady…u Under 21," zeptal se a dostával svůj výraz, kterým dal Jess dostatečně najevo, co si o tom myslí.

„Ne, potkat tebe jsem fakt nešla! Jen jsem chtěla najít Saru a AJ, nehodlala jsem tam trčet další tři hodiny."

„A cos teda dělala v té slepé uličce u těch dveří, kterýma se opravdu nechodí dovnitř." Jess se ušklíbla, byl si až moc sebejistý.

„Co? Hledala jsem druhý vstup. Vážně, předem bych se tam cpala ještě teď….I když, asi by to bylo lepší, než teď."

„Víš, že ten vchod není pro normální lidi?"

„A koho to zajímá?"

„Fajn…A proč byla Sara a…AJ, nebo jakže, vevnitř? Nemám zrovna ten dojem, že by se nějak znaly s Alexis?"

„Víš, ono totiž poslední dva roky a něco neposlouchám nic jiného, než jak je Christopher Wilde úžasný! Chce se mi zvracet, jen když o tobě slyším!"

„Co proti mně máš?"

„Proti tobě?" Zasmála se nevěřícně Jessica. „Já ti nevím, no…Vykašlal ses na mě, neodpověděl jsi mi na jedinou zprávu, nevzal jsi mi ani jediný telefonát. Odstřihl jsi mě, jakmile ses stal slavným. I když jsi mi slíbil, že…Víš co? To je nakonec jedno." Vzalo jí to hodně sebekontroly, aby se nerozbrečela. Kdyby byl den, Christopher by jasně viděl její slzy v očích. Bolelo jí to. Drtilo to její srdce na tisíce kousků.

„Jess, já…"

„Ani se neopovažuj přijít s řečmi, jako je: já jsem neměl čas!...Tohle ti neberu. Zaprvé, Stubby měl času dost. A pochybuji, že během tří let jsi neměl čas napsat blbou esemesku, abych věděla, jestli si na mě ještě vůbec vzpomínáš!"

„Jess, to není tak, jak…"

„Ticho, já to nechci slyšet!" Zbytek cesty probíhal v naprostém vtichu.


	4. Kapitola 3

**Hej, chvíli to trvalo no...**

 **Byla jsem na lyžáku...asi tak tři dny...Potom mi bylo blbě a jela domů. No vlastně blbě mi bylo hned ten den, kdy jsme přijeli, jen až třetí den jsem odjela.**

 **Pak jsem neměla čas, to víte, konec pololetí, opravování známek na poslední chvíli...**

 **Každopádně další díl je zde...Mimochodem chci říct, že už mám tuhle povídku skoro dopsanou. V počítači. Jen jsem přemýšlela, zda by nebylo dobrý pokračování, nebo radši napsat úplně novou povídku. No uvidím...**

 **Zatím zdar!**

 **KAPITOLA 3.**

 **„Přítel není ten, kdo tě polituje, přítel je ten, kdo ti pomůže."**

„Udělal jsem podrobné vyšetření a CT…Vše je normální. Všechno vypadá v pořádku." Řekl muž v bílém plášti a odložil si baterku.

„Takže je v pořádku?" Vykoukl ze závěsu Christopher.

„Ven!" Okřikl ho doktor a Chris zase zalezl.

„Nevidím žádné známky poranění hlavy a jsem si naprosto jistý, že nemáte otřes mozku."

„Proč jsem teda zvracela?" Zeptal se Jessica zmateně.

„Asi jste snědla něco špatného…Nebo to byla reakce na toho magora."

„Je to jen závěs, Sandžeji. Slyším tě!" Ozval se znovu Christopher.

„Ne, neslyšíš!" Odporoval muž.

„Počkat. Vy dva se znáte?"

„Jo, je to manžel mé sestry. Carol, vzpomínáš?"

„A vy dva se znáte?" Zeptal se pro změnu Sandžej.

„Staří známí." Usmála se křečovitě Jess. „Můžu tedy jít?"

„Ano, ale nejdřív vám ještě dám na tu bouli led. Hned se vrátím."

„Dobře." Christopher a Jessica zůstali sami. Během pár sekund Chrisovi začal zvonit mobil.

Jessica nechápavě zvedla obočí a zeptala se: „Ty to nezvedneš?"

„Aha, jo, jenom…" Zazmatkoval Chris a zmizel za závěsem. Jess se jen usmála a ohlídla se za příchozím Sandžejem.

„Tady." Řekl a přiložil jí led na hlavu. „Nechte si to alespoň hodinu."

„Sandžeji, už musíme jít, už to bude?" Ukázal se Chris.

„Jistě, ale myslím, že to bude trochu problém."

„Proč?"

„Mám čekárnu plnou velkých chlapů s velkýma kamerama." Poznamenal, očividně obeznámen s tím, že by ho měl varovat.

„Jak mě našli?" Jessica viděla, že ho to trápí. Asi si to neužíval, jak si dřív myslela. „Fajn, Sandžeji, jaké máš auto?"

„Nic, co by tě zajímalo. Pořád splácím šest let studia medicíny."

„Perfektní! Co ho vyměnit?" Nabídl Christopher.

„Ne!" Odmítl doktor. Christopher proto vytáhl klíče.

„Životní nabídka!"

„Tak jo!"

Jess a Christopher odjížděli ve starém, už na první pohled polorozpadlém, autě. Najednou to pod nimi lehce bouchlo a otřáslo autem.

„Aaa! JE to vůbec bezpečný?" Zakřičela Jessica.

„Naprosto!" Zjevně ani sám Christopher o tom nebyl přesvědčen.

„Tak podle mě ne!"

„Hlavně se uklidni, jo?"

„Já se nechci uklidnit!" Zakřičela Jessica. „Já chci domů, jasný?"

„Co to s tebou je?"

„Co? Nic! Jen budu mít zaracha tak do třiceti!" Odsekla naštvaně.

„To proto jsi tak nervózní?"

„Já nejsem nervózní!"

„Nervózní ne, defenzivní!"

„Já nejsem defenzivní!"

„Že ne? Nesouhlasíš se vším, cokoliv řeknu!"

„To teda ne!"

„To teda jo!"

„Prostě mě odvez domů!"

„Provedu!" Zakřičel Chris, ale potom se trochu skrčil. „Ale napřed musíme udělat jednu maličkou zastávečku!"

„Děláš si srandu? Já nechci na žádnou zastávku. Já chci domů!"

„Já vím! Ale já musím domů, aby mě někdo viděl, že tam jsem!"

„Proč?"

„Protože jsem jednomu chlápkovi slíbil, že tenhle víkend zůstanu doma."

„Znovu. Proč?"

„Abych dostal roli v jeho filmu." Odpověděl, zatímco zatáčel k snad největšímu baráku, co kdy Jessica viděla.

„Děláš si srandu? To bydlíš fakt tady?"

„Jo proč?" Zeptal se, zatímco jí vedl dovnitř.

„Je to jak hotel!" Christopher jí chtěl nějak odpovědět, ale potom jí začala tahat po schodech.

„Pojď, pojď!"

„Au, co to děláš!"

„Musíme jít nahoru!"

„Přestaň mě tahat! A kam to jdeme? Christophere!"

„Promiň, já jenom nevím…" Začal, když došli nahoru.

„Nevíš, kam mě schovat?" Dokončila za něj větu Jessica.

„Ne, já tě neschovávám…Jde jenom o to, že tihle konkrétní lidi tě nesmí zrovna teď vidět."

„Protože nejsem filmová hvězda?"

„Ne! Jen nechci, aby se vyptávali. Což nechceš ani ty, Jess!" Řekl a dal si před pusu ruku, jako že drží mikrofon. „Kdo to je? Odkud se znáte? Chodíte spolu?"

„Cože?"

„Oni si toho dokážou navymýšlet! Tak pojď!" Řekl a dotáhl jí do jednoho z pokojů. „Pokoj pro hosty. Buď mým hostem."

„Mám vůbec na výběr?" Zeptala se Jess zbytečně.

„Ani ne. Budu hned zpátky, hlavně zůstaň."

„Haf!" Zaštěkala Jessica jako reakci na jeho příkaz. Když zmizel ve dveřích, Jessica si lehla na postel.

„Pf, jak dlouho tu budu trčet?" Zeptala se sama sebe.

Po pár minutách uslyšela, že hudba venku přestala hrát. Pořádně se zaposlouchala a uslyšela kytaru a zpěv. Vstala a opatrně otevřela dveře na balkón. Pomalu vyšla ven a opřela se o zábradlí. Rozhlédla se po celém pozemku a pohledem zakotvila na zpívajícím Chrisovi. Plně se zaposlouchala. Tuhle neznala, ale hned po pár tónech se jí neskutečně zalíbila.

„ _So_ _I'll_ _wait, wait, wait_ _,_ _wait for you!_

 _I'll be your hero, yeah!"_

Potom se Chris zadíval jejím směrem. Jessica se pousmála, ale potom jí došlo, co se děje. Aniž by počkala na konec písničky, odešla pryč.

Sherry se podívala směrem, kterým se podíval Christopher uprostřed písně. Viděla na něm úsměv, který měl na sobě snad naposledy v Michiganu. Ženě se rozšířili oči, protože uviděla na balkóně stát nádhernou dívku. A nebezpečně jí připomínala někoho, koho se snažila úspěšně odstřihnout z Chrisova života.

Sherry těsně před koncem songu odešla do domu s tím, že si potřebuje odskočit. Právě zahlédla vcházet Jessicu do garáže, očividně vůbec netušila, kam jde. Ihned došla za ní a zavřela za sebou dveře.

Jessica se polekaně otočila: „Kdo…Oh, dobrý den, paní Wilde! Já, nechtěla jsem…"

„To nic, drahoušku!" Přerušila jí sladkým tónem. „Copak tu děláš?"

„Já..Jen čekám, až Christopher…"

„Mami, co tu děláš?" Ozval se hlas ode dveří.

„Christophere!" Otočila se Sherry. „Spíš mi řekni ty, co tu dělá ona!" Jessica nikdy neslyšela tolik zloby v něčím hlase. Jen stěží dokázala pomyslet, co k tomu vede Christopherovu matku.

„Co? Nic, čeká na mě, abych jí odvezl domů!"

„Ale proč? Jasně jsem ti řekla, že se nebudeš stýkat s nikým z Michiganu, obzvláště ne s ní!" Jessica překvapeně vytřeštila oči. Takže celou tu dobu…v tom měla prsty ona?

„A já ti jasně řekl, že s tím nesouhlasím! Byl bych snesl ostatní, ale víš, jak mi vůbec bylo? Když jsem nemohl mluvit s Jess!" Teď už na ní řval. Celou tu dobu byl zticha, vždy se snažil být klidný…Teď ho ale naštvala.

„Já jsem tvá matka! Máš mě poslouchat!"

„Ne, už dlouho nejsi moje matka! Už dlouho tě zajímám jen jako tvůj klient!" Teď věděl, že přepískl. Přese všechno věděl, že se o něj vždy starala, jako jeho máma. „Ne, promiň, to…tohle jsem přehnal." Sherry ale v slzách utekla pryč.

Christopher si povzdychl a podíval se na Jessicu: „Vyber si auto, odvezu tě domů."

„Jsi-jsi v pořádku?" Zeptala se, ignorujíc jeho otázku a přistoupila k němu blíž. Chris se na ní podíval očima, které na něm nikdy neviděla. Oči plné zloby, zklamání a hněvu. Ale co víc, oči plné bolesti a zklamání ze sama sebe. Vážně si myslel, že to byla jeho chyba?

„Vyber si auto." Jessicu to zasáhlo. Najednou zchladl. Věděla, že dokáže být chladný, ale k ní takový nikdy nebyl.

Jess, zrazená jeho chováním, nastoupila do tmavě modrého auta. Bylo jí docela jedno, kterým pojedou, jen chtěla být už doma.

Celou cestu bylo naprosté ticho. Až asi v polovině, se Christopher rozmluvil.

„Jess…" Začal a podíval se, jestli získal její pozornost. „Já…chci se ti omluvit…Za všechno. Za ten výstup s mamkou, za to, že sem byla k tobě potom chladný…To jsem fakt nechtěl. Ale nejvíc…"

„Já vím!" Přerušila ho Jess. „Není to tvoje vinna. Nic z toho. To já bych se měla omluvit, že jsem to na tebe všechno hodila a ani si neposlechla, proč jsi mě ignoroval."

„NE! Ty se rozhodně neomlouvej, mělas na to právo!"

„Víš, co…" Navrhla Jessica. „Nechme toho." Chris jen šťastně přikývl. Tak moc se mu ulevilo!

Christopher zapnul rádio a ušklíbl se. Jeho poslední velký hit Something About the Sunshine. Chris začal zpívat společně s rádiem.

„Vážně?" Přerušila ho po pár sekundách usměvavě Jessica.

„Co? Já myslel, že se ti to bude líbit!"

„Nech mě hádat. Myslel sis, že se toužím svézt s Christopherem Wildem, zatímco bude zpívat jeden ze svých velkých hitů." Odpověděla svým typickým sarkasmem. „Splněný sen každé fanynky! Je tu ale háček?"

„Jaký?" Pousmál se Chris.

„Nejsem tvoje fanynka." Christopherovi tahle věta zasadila kudlu přímo do srdce.

„Tobě…tobě se nelíbí moje hudba?" Jessica viděla, že ho to mrzelo. Začala cítit trošku vinnu, mohla to asi vyjádřit trochu jinak.

„Ne, tvoje hudba se mi líbí. Svým způsobem jsem tě i vždy obdivovala, že jsi dokázal to, o čem většina jen sní. Ale nejsem do tebe blázen, jako tvé fanynky." Pokusila se mu vysvětlit svůj postoj.

„Já už se lekl, že nemáš ráda moje písničky." Očividně se mu neskutečně ulevilo. „To by mě opravdu mrzelo, Jess!"

Jess se pousmála a potom ukázala napravo: „Oh, tady odboč!"

Zbytek cesty se nesl jen v duchu navigování. Po pár minutách nakonec zastavily před domem Jessiny babičky.

„Díky za odvoz, Chrisi!" Řekla nakonec po pár sekundách ticha a chtěla vystoupit.

„Počkej, Jess…" Zastavil jí pohotově. „Já, nechci se loučit takhle. Já…chci, abychom byli zase přátelé."

„Christophere, já…já, nevím…" Vydechla drobná brunetka. „Já…jestli to má znamenat, že další roky spolu nebudeme v kontaktu. Já nechci do takového přátelství."

„Je-Jess! Teď už to rozhodně nebude jako předtím. Já už o tebe nechci přijít!" Na Christopherovi bylo vidět, jak moc mu na tom záleží. Jess pookřála… „Jess, víš co? Nech si to projít hlavou. Dám ti na sebe číslo, a když změníš názor a budeš to přátelství chtít zkusit, dej mi vědět…A když ne…tak tě nechám být." Chris i Jess si moc přáli, aby to vyšlo…Jess se pousmála a vzala si od Christophera papírkem s číslem.

„Fajn, celebrito!" Zasmála se a s papírkem odešla do domu.

Christopher si byl téměř jist, když viděl její reakci, že vyjde. Chris chtěl již odjet, ale když se otočil, rychle si to rozmyslel.

„Kruci!" Hlesl a bouchl do volantu. Pomalu vylezl z auta tak, aby zůstal nespatřen a dostal se k zadním dveřím domu, odkud viděl světlo. Opatrně zaťukal a počkal. Lehce se pousmál, když mu Jess otevřela.

„Co tu ještě děláš?" Zeptal se zmateně.

„Jess, dám ti pět tisíc dolarů za jednu laskavost." Nabídl jí a ohlédl se. Nevypadalo to, že by si ho někdo všimnul.

„Víš, když za to platíš, není to laskavost."

„Znamená to tedy ano?" Zeptal se.

„A mohl bys mi o tom říct víc, protože ještě jsem krapet nepochytila detaily." Ušklíbla se Jessica.

Christopher si povzdychl a dal se do vysvětlování.

„Takže…ty chceš přespat u babičky v garáži? V autě? Který tam JÁ s tebou dotlačím? Protože na tebe číhají paparazzi?" Zvedla Jessica obočí, tohle se jí ani trochu nelíbilo.

„Jo." Odpověděl prostě. Jess si povzdechla a vyšla ven. „Takže jdeš?"

„JO, superstar!"

O pár sekund později už tlačili auto do garáže…

„Víš, mohla bys mi trochu pomoct." Ozval se po pěti minutách dřiny.

„To auto by se nepohlo, kdybych přestala tlačit!" Odsekla Jess.

Za pár chvil už auto bylo schované bezpečně uvnitř garáže.

„Vypadneš odsud, než se rozední, je ti to jasný?" Varovala ho Jess, zatímco se natahovala pro spacák.

„Jo. Snad se nikdo nedozví, že jsem tu byl!"

„Já to vědět budu." Připomněla mu Jess a hodila mu na hlavu spacák.

„Díky, díky moc, Jess!"

„Nemáš zač." Odpověděla mu lehce podrážděně z únavy.

„Není tu něco, co bych si mohl oblíct, aby mě při odchodu nepoznali?" Zeptal se, když viděl, že chce odejít.

„Podívej se do těch krabic." Poradila mu. Christopher se začal v nich prohrabovat.

„Chtěla jsem se zeptat…" Tahle otázka Jessicu pronásledovala už nějakou dobu. „Ta písnička…co jsi zpíval u vás…o kom doopravdy je?"

Christopher se na ní překvapeně otočil: „Hero?"

„No, pokud jsi jí tak pojmenoval…pamatuj, my, normální pozemšťané jí ještě neznáme." Upozornila ho trefně. „Vážně, o kom je? Tak nějak se mi nechce věřit, že by to bylo o Alexis."

„Ne, o Alexis opravdu ne."

Jess se ušklíbla a znovu zeptala: „Tak řekneš mi teda, o kom je?"

„Řekněme, že je to trochu osobní záležitost."

„Fajn, mohls to říct hned na začátku. Tahat to z tebe nebudu." Christopher se usmál a vrátil se k prohledávání krabic.

„Tak jak ses vůbec měla, celý ty roky?"

„Docela fajn…víš co, dělala jsem takový obyčejný věci..škola, přátelé, nedobrovolné poslouchání o tobě…"

„Fakt?" Otočil se zmateně, ačkoliv se vrátil k prohrabování.

„Jo…Lidi tě zbožňujou…Zatímco já vždy trapně sedím a poslouchám od lidí, co tě dřív nesnášeli, jak jsi úžasný." Jessica uslyšela od Christophera uchechtnutí. „To není vtipný! To je politováníhodný!" Zakřičela a rozhlídla se, zda nemá něco po ruce, co by po něm mohla hodit. K jejímu zklamání nic nenašla.

„Hej, co tohle?" Zeptal se a nasadil si klobouk, který byl Jess tak známý. „Co ty na to?" Jessice došlo, odkud zná ten klobouk.

„To byl dědečkův klobouk. Nosíval ho, když mě s sebou bral na ryby." Jessica se usmála úsměvem, který na ní Christopher ještě neviděl. Hned mu došlo, že si právě asi vzpomněla na všechny ty chvíle s dědečkem. Ty chvíle, co vás prostě hřejí u srdce, když na ně vzpomínáte.

„Oh, promiň. Tumáš." Sundal si ho hned a chtěl ho Jess vrátit. Nechtěl jí brát tuhle vzpomínku.

„Ne, nech si ho." Zatřepala hlavou. „Stejně by zůstal v té krabici, dokud by to někdo neprodal, někomu nevěnoval…Nebo prostě nevyhodil."

„Díky." Pro Chrise to znamenalo hodně.

„Potřebuješ ještě něco nebo…" Zeptala se Jessica, očividně už toužící odejít.

„Ne, jsem v pohodě."

„Tak v pohodě, že budeš spát v autě.

„Jess…" Zastavil jí ještě předtím, než odešla. „Jen chci říct, že fakt moc děkuju. Vážně potřebuju ten film, a kdybych tam šel, tak mě vyfotí a to by se dostalo do novin a konec. Žádný film."

Jessica se usmála a řekla: „Nemáš zač. Jen pamatuj. Buď pryč, jak jen to půjde."

„Jasně!" Jess se zasmála, když začal salutovat a odešla z garáže…


	5. Kapitola 4

**KAPITOLA 4.**

 **„Pocházíme z různých zemí, mluvíme cizími jazyky, ale naše srdce, bijí stejně."**

Regan, Jessičina babička, se vzbudila časně ráno. Tak, aby nevzbudila Howarda, odešla z pokoje a podívala se, kolik je hodin.

„Půl šesté? Teprve?" Zašeptala pro sebe a chtěla si jít udělat snídani. Zjistila však, že došla marmeláda. Ale taky věděla, že má zásobu v garáži. Proto okolo sebe obtočila svetr a došla do garáže.

Když otevřela dveře, čekal na ní obrovský šok. Modré a hlavně neznámé auto právě stálo uvnitř její garáže.

„To holky včera ukradly auto, nebo co?" Zeptala se sama sebe a šla se podívat přes sklo dovnitř. Další šok nečekala. Rozhodně nečekala někoho uvnitř. Podívala se pořádně a málem dostala infarkt. Toho kluka znala!

Před pár lety, když ještě pracovala, byla učitelkou na škole. Přišel jí tam nový student, kterého si rychle oblíbila. Byl milý a hodný, pracovitý, ačkoliv byl krapet hlučnější. Potom odešla do důchodu, ale začala o něm často slýchat. Nakonec zjistila, že se zná i s jejími vnučky. No, spíše hlavně s Jess…

Regan zaklepala na okno. Christopher se začal pomalu probouzet.

„Co…co se to…" Zamumlal a chvíli koukal, kde to je. „Proč spím v autě?"

„No, já bych spíš chtěla vědět, proč zrovna v mé garáži?" Ozvalo se tlumeně nalevo od něj. Christopher se zmateně otočil a vytřeštil oči.

„Pa-paní učitelko…" Vykoktal zmateně. „Já…já to můžu vysvětlit."

„Já ti věřím, ale ráda bych, kdybys začal." Ušklíbla se Regan a otevřela dveře. „Každopádně si nebudeme povídat tady v garáži, pojď dovnitř."

„Ne…ne, nechci otravovat."

„No vidím, že jsi stále slušně vychovaný, takže bys měl vědět, že starší se mají poslouchat." Christopher zmateně následoval postarší dámu dovnitř do domu.

Christopher se dal do vyprávění. Řekl jí naprosto všechno. O tom, jak zpíval Alexis v Under 21, jak potom srazil Jessicu dveřmi, jak jí nemohl poznat, jak jí vezl k doktorovi, jak jí schovával u sebe doma, jak jí potom požádal o přespání v garáži.

„Dobře chlapče, ale proč tě nesměli vidět. Nebyla by to zas tak velká událost, ne?"

„Ne, to ne, ale…podívejte, moji rodiče chcou, abych zahrál v jednou filmu. Režisér mě tam chce, ale jeho lidi by nemuseli. Slíbil mi, že se je pokusí přemluvit, ale do té doby se nesmím objevit v médiích. Ať už by to byla dobrá, špatná, nebo neutrální reklama."

„A co ty? Co si o tom filmu myslíš ty?" Zeptala se, tak jako to vždy uměla. Zeptat se na to, co bylo důležité.

„Jestli mi to nabídnou, tak to vezmu."

„A co tvé turné? Nebude to trochu moc? Turné a film zároveň…"

„Jinou možnost nemám." Odpověděl Christopher.

„Každý má možnost. Co chceš dělat ty?"

„Vím, co dělat nechci. Nechci nikoho zklamat. Obzvláště ne své fanoušky. Bez nich bych nebyl tam, kde jsem, takže…" řekl a trochu sklopil zrak. „Nikdy neříkám ne. Na nic."

Regan posmutněla. Tenhle kluk byl milý, hodný, pravý gentleman a byl tak nesmírně talentovaný. A možná proto, že byl tak hodný, to měl jako slavný těžké.

„Měl bych už jít. Sara a…je to AJ?" Když Regan kývla, pokračoval. „Ty mě nesmí vidět…Ale děkuju!"

„Za co, prosím tě, Christophere, děkuješ?"

„Zato, že jste na mě nezavolala policii. To hlavně." Zasmál se. „Ale taky za tu konverzaci."

„Christophere, dám ti radu. Občas, stačí jen občas poslechnout, co chce tvoje srdce. Ne ostatní."

„Děkuju!" Usmál se Christopher a sevřel Regan v pevném sevření. „A vyřiďte Jess, že i jí děkuju za všechno, co pro mě včera udělala."

„Vyřídím." Ujistila ho Regan a následovala ho k domovním dveřím. „Bylo pěkné si s tebou zase popovídat. Nikdy bych v době, kdy jsem pracovala, nikomu neřekla, ale myslím, že teď už je to jedno. Vždycky jsi byl můj nejmilejší žák. Se Stubbym."

Christopher nevěděl co říct, proto se jen usmál a řekl: „Děkuju, vážím si toho, opravdu. Na shledanou, paní učitelko Behymer."

„Na shledanou, Christophere." Rozloučila se a odešla do kuchyně připravovat snídani pro hladovějící krky, které se co nevidět probudí.

* * *

Jessica se pomalu došourala do jídelny, kde už byli všichni ostatní.

„Dobré ráno, sluníčko." pozdravila jí její mamka.

„Ahoj…" Zamumlala a zasedla za stůl.

„Sirup, prosím." Ozvala se Sara.

„Žádný tu nevidím." Řekl Dean a rozhlédl se, zda ho nepřehlídl.

"Mami, nemáš ještě nějaký?" Zeptala se Barbara.

Regan se otočila a odpověděla: „Ale jistě, je na polici v garáži."

„Já pro něj zajdu." Zabrblala Sara a začala odcházet. Regan pobaveně sledovala, jak si Jessica uvědomila, že by to mohl někdo být a rychle vystartovala.

„Tak jak ses včera projela taxíkem?" Zeptala se Sara, když byli konečně venku.

„Jakým taxíkem?" Podivila se Jessica a rychle ukradla rychle Saře ovladač, aby neviděla Chrise, kdyby tam případně byl.

„Jakým? Už jsme se skoro setkaly s Christopherem, ale musely jsme jít, protože nám Stubby řekl, žes odjela taxíkem domů." Odpověděla a pokusila se ovladač od garážových vrat získat zpět.

„A jo, tímhle taxíkem." Jess došlo, že to musela být Stubbyho výmluva. Jess se znovu natáhla po ovladači…

„Kam jsi vlastně jela?" Zeptala se, ale rychle to zastavila. „Počkej, neříkej mi to. Nechci se unudit k smrti." Potom znovu Jessice vytrhla ovladač z ruky a pokusila se ty vrata otevřít.

„Já ti to vynahradím. Pomůžu ti Christophera najít." Jessica se znovu zmocnila ovladače.

„A jak to asi uděláš?" Jessica měla velké nutkání jí říct, že by mu jednoduše zavolala, ale to nesměla. Od té doby by se Sary nezbavila.

„No, víš co? Půjdem dovnitř a začneme hledat." Navrhla a lehce se usmála. „Máma s tátou o tom nemusí nic vědět."

„Co nemusí máma s tátou vědět?" Ozval se za nimi mužský hlas.

„Nic!" Ozvalo se dvouhlasně. Dean pozvedl obočí a vzal ovladač a otevřel vrata. Poté došel pro sirup.

„Já vám, holky, nerozumím." Řekl při odchodu.

Jessica pomalu došla zpět do jídelny, když uslyšel AJ.

„Saro, Christopher!" Zapištěla od televize. Sara i Jessica se rozeběhly k televizi. Jess se pokusila zmocnit ovladače.

„Co to s tebou je?" Prodrala skrz zuby Sara, jak se tahala o ovladač.

„Já ne…" Poté ale Sara vyhrála a Jessica vzdala snahu a sledovala televizi, doufajíc, že o ní nebude žádná zmínka.

„ _Alexis Bender dorazila na svou narozeninovou oslavu bez své hvězdné lásky. I když ho nikdo neviděl do klubu Under 21 vcházet, podle svědků Christopher Wilde skutečně měl tajné vystoupení pro podnik plný gratulantů._ _Podle účastníků popová hvězda ihned po vystoupení klub opustila a zázračně se o pár hodin později objevila ve svém sídle v Beverly Hills po boku tajemné dívky. Podle mých zdrojů tato tajemná dívka možná naší oblíbené popové hvězdě ukradla srdce."_

Jessica už nechtěla riskovat, že by tam o ní mohlo být víc a ještě k tomu i fotografie, proto se začala znovu sápat po ovladači.

„Přestaň, s AJ to chceme vidět!"

„Proč? Jsou to samé lži! V podstatě pomluvy!"

„Co se rozčiluješ?" Zeptala se AJ. „Vždyť ho ani nemáš ráda."

„Záleží mi na pravdě a tohle určitě pravda není."

„Holky, nechte toho!" Pokusila se je uklidnit Barbara.

„Já vím, co s váma!" Ozvala se babička a natáhla se pro klíče od auta. „Dnes je hezky: Vemte si klíče od mého auta a zajeďte na pláž!"

„Vážně? Díky, babi!" Vypískla Sara a následovaná s AJ odcházely se nachystat.

„Jessicu vemte s sebou!" Jessica se podívala na svojí mámu pohledem typu ‚to mi děláš schválně'. „Jen běž!"

„Ale nejdřív si s tebou chci o samotě promluvit!" Řekla babička a naznačila, ať jí následuje ven.

* * *

„Co se děje, babi?"

„Tak…Christopher Wilde byl v mé garáži…Celou noc…"

„Ty…ty o tom…víš?" Zakoktala Jessica a přemýšlela, jak se z tohohle dostane.

„Uklidni se, Chrise jsem zase ráda viděla. Jen, příště mi to možná řekněte."

„Ty…ty ho znáš?" Podivila se Jessica. Ale hlavně se jí ulevilo, že z toho nebude mít průšvih…snad.

„Christopher byl mým nejmilejším studentem." Jessica se usmála. Tak odtud vítr vane. „Chtěla jsem s tebou mluvit, abych ti vyřídila, že ti Christopher ještě jednou za všechno děkuje."

„Děkuju." Usmála se Jessica a objala svou babičku.

„Tak a teď upaluj! Máš sestru a její kamarádku, co na tebe čekají."

„Jasně!" Zasmála se Jessica a odběhla se rychle převléct.

„Co dělám v Malibu? Měli jsme jet do Venice."

„Milá Jessico." Začala AJ." Protože Christopher Wilde surfuje v Malibu."

„Dneska je den D. Cítím to, někde tu je."

„Dost o tom pochybuju." Jessica si byla jistá, že po té noci zůstal doma.

„Doufám, že tu není s Alexis, která teda pro něj není podle mě dost hezká." Nechala se slyšet AJ.

„Jaké má asi oči? Myslím z blízka…" Pronesla Sara, snad si ani neuvědomovala, že mluví nahlas.

„Modré, jasné modré."

„A jak to můžeš vědět?" Otočila se s jasným posměškem AJ.

„Promiň, jak by asi někdo, kdo byl jeho nejlepším kamarádem v té době, kdy ještě nebyl slavný, asi tak vědět, jaké má oči?" Pronesla s Jess s jasným sarkasmem v hlase.

„Jo a já ti budu věřit, že jsi byla jeho kamarádka." Ušklíbla se AJ.

„Tak si nevěř." Jessica věděla, že tohle nemělo cenu. Během pár sekund AJ a Sara odběhly pryč a Jessicu nechaly samotnou.

Jessica se usmála a rozhlédla se po pláži. Potom její pohled ukotvil na jednom známém rybářském klobouku. Ušklíbla se a namířila si to přímo tam.

„Promiňte, je to lehátko obsazené?" Zeptala se, když tam došla. „Ne? To je dobře. Dnes je ale krásně! Nemyslíte?" Jessica se docela bavila. „Pardon, vy jste spal? Nevzbudila jsem vás?" Když ona osoba lehce zavrtěla hlavou, Jessica pokračovala. „Ne? Takže, jste vzhůru, dobře. Nenamazal byste mi záda?"

Christopher už to nevydržel a trochu si oddělal sluneční brýle: „Jak jsi věděla, že jsem to já?"

„Klobouk." Ukázala trefně a schovala si opalovací krém.

„Smrdí po rybách." Postěžoval se Chris.

„Ne, to budeš ty." Jess si ani před lety nenechala ujít příležitost ho popichovat, ostatně ani on ne.

„Co tu vlastně děláš?" Zeptal se a sundal si brýle.

„A co tu děláš ty? Běž domů."

„Chtěl jsem." Řekl prostě.

„A?" Jessica se ušklíbla. „Moc nápověd jsi mi zrovna nedal."

„Před domem mám aspoň deset aut s paparazzima a s kamerama."

„Oh…" Jessica věděla, že tohle ho musí hodně trápit. Nesnášela paparazzi jako obyčejný konzument zpráv a nedokázala si představit, jaké to musí být z té druhé strany.

„Potřebuju se dostat domů v autě, které oni neznají." Řekl a potom dostal nápad. „Čím tu jsi ty?"

Jessica se v hlavě škodolibě ušklíbla, ale nahlas jen řekla: „To by se ti líbilo! Je to klasika, skvělý ročník!"

„Perfektní! Můžu ti zaplatit…"

„Přestaň s tím!" Zakřičela Jessica.

„S čím?" Zeptal se zmateně. To opravdu nevěděl?

„S tím rozhazováním peněz! Zapomněls, že mi visíš pětilitr za noc v Hotelu de la Garáž?" Ušklíbla se Jessica a pokračovala. „Dej mi klíčky."

„Proč?" Christopher se očividně nechtěl vzdát, byť jen dočasně, svého auta.

„Pokud chceš naše auto, musíš tu nechat jiné." Vysvětlila mu. „Klíčky! Honem!"

„Tak jo, poslouchej." Začal Chris a vytáhl ze zadní kapsy klíče od svého auta. „Má to tři sta a…" Zasekl se, když musel uhnout Jessice, která mu chtěla klíče vzít. „Tři sta a třicet pět koňských sil, první generace Tudor 69 s originálním lakem." Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Víš, já Cher docela miluju."

„Cher?" Dělal si z ní srandu? „Ty si svý auta pojmenováváš?" Christopher opatrně přikývl a v jedné nestřežené chvíli mu klíče ukradla. Potom se beze slova zvedli a šli najít Saru.

„Ty zůstaň tady, já se ty klíče pokusím vyměnit nepozorovaně." Řekla mu a namířila si to k Saře. Když k ní došla, jasně z jejích sluchátek slyšela hrát písničku Christopher Wildea, slavné ‚Shades'. Jessica zakroutila očima a opatrně vyměnila klíče. Potom se šťastná ze svého úspěchu vrátila.

„Tak pojď, popstar." Chris jen zakroutil očima, to mu to teď bude jako furt předhazovat, že je slavnej?

* * *

Šli jen pár minut, když ho Jess zastavil.

„Christophere, seznam se s Petúnií." Řekla a ukázala na růžové auto. Christopher vytřeštil oči, dokonce si sundal i brýle, aby zjistil, zda ho jen nešálí zrak.

„To si děláš srandu!"

Jessica se uchechtla a zvedla mu ruku, do které mu vložila klíče: „Ale jezdí jako ďábel. Vrať se s ní do hodiny."

Christopher chtěl říct nějakou sarkastickou poznámku, když najednou přijely černé dodávky.

„Dolů, k zemi!" Řekl a sám se schoval za auto a se sebou stáhl i Jess. „Já to nechápu, jak věděli, kde mě najít?"

„I moje ségra ví, kde tě najít." Poukázala na velkou trhlinu v jeho myšlení. „A to je žije v Kalamazoo."

„Fajn, nasaď si tohle." Christopher jí podal svoje sluneční brýle a opatrně se podíval, kde jsou paparazzi. Potom se podívl zpět na Jess a zjistil, že ty brýle furt drží jen v ruce. „Hned!"

„Fajn!" Rychle ho uposlechla a nasadila si je.

„OK, do auta!" Oba vyrazily na druhou stranu auta. Christopher byl rychlejší a chtěl jí pomoct. Když jí chtěl otevřít dveře, praštil jí. Znovu.

„Poslouchej, fakt mě musíš přestat mlátit!" Ozvala se Jessica.

„Promiň, omlouvám se. Ale už nastup!" Popohnal jí. „Dělej! Zapni pás, hlavu dolů!"

„Vážně? Ještě něco?" Podotkla sarkasticky a sledovala, jak se Christopher přehrabuje v přihrádce. „Co děláš?"

„Hledám něco…" Odpověděl a potom vytáhl šátek. „Tu, vem si to."

„Cože? Proč?"

„Honem!"

„Fajn!" Odsekla a nasadila si šátek na hlavu. Christopher se nadechl a začal se modlit ke všem bohům, které si momentálně vzpomněl, aby ho paparazzi nerozeznali.

Když už byli bezpečně na cestě, oba dva se uvolnili.

„Víš, jezdíš jak můj děda." Zasmála se Jessica.

„A ty vypadáš jak moje babička." Oplatil jí to. Oba dva se rozesmáli a Jessica si sundala šátek. „Fajn, teď chci zpět svoje brýle."

„Já ti nevím, docela se mi líbí."

„Dám ti je, později." Řekl a natahoval ruku v domnění, že mu je vrátí.

„To jako fakt?" Hrála Jessica. „Protože mi kamarádi neuvěří, že já, Jessica Olson, mám opravdové sluneční brýle Christophera Wildea, které sám osobně nosil Christopher Wilde. Podepíšeš mi je?"

„Ha ha, moc vtipný." Proč si musí dělat furt srandu z jeho slávy.

„Ale teď vážně, ty brýle fakt chci!" Přiznala Jessica, na což se Christopher usmál.

„Ehm, dej mi je, dělej!" Tentokrát se svých brýlí přeci jen dočkal.

„Tak, jak dlouho s tebou musím jezdit sem a tam tentokrát?" Zeptala se a pohodlněji se posadila.

„Jen, dokud ti paparazzi nezmizí z pláže." Odpověděl, a potom ho něco napadlo. „Hele, pojďme něco dělat."

„A jako co?"

„Cokoliv. Kdes už byla, za tu dobu, co jste tady?"

„Nikde, měla jsem až moc práce s tím, jak jsem tě sledovala."

„Vážně?"

Jessica poznala na jeho výrazu, že si o tom myslí až moc.

„Se ségrou." Udělala v tom jasno a usmála se nad tím malým zklamáním na jeho tváři. „Zbožňuje tě. Za to mě už nemůžeš být víc fuk. Ty nebo to tvoje město."

„Hej, na Los Angeles do toho netahej. Je to jedno z nejúžasnějších měst na světě. Avěř, mi já jich viděl už hodně."

„Vážně?" Ušklíbla se Jessica, nad tím, jak L.A. až moc miluje.

„Vlastně, budu tvůj průvodce."

„Myslela jsem, že musíš domů" Podotkla Jess.

„Ale…Pojedeme oklikou." Usmál se a pustil rádio. Oba dva se rozesmáli, když uslyšeli, co začalo hrát.

„… _There's something about the sunshine,_

 _baby I'm seeing you in a whole new light…"_


	6. Kapitola 5

**Omlouvám se, trvalo to dlouho, já vím. Tenhle díl mám napsaný tak dlouho, mohla jsem ho dávno publikovat i s dalším a alespoň nějak zaplnit tu díru čekání, ale měla jsem strašně málo času a pak mě už nenapadlo řešit ještě povídky.  
** **Každopádně jsem tu zpět s novým dílem! Hurá!  
Taky chci oznámit, že jsem úspěšně dopsala poslední díl a brzy můžete očekávat konec. Nemělo smysl to natahovat, napsala jsem, co jsem chtěla a nějaký další okecávání nebo snad pokračování není potřebné.  
Bavte se!**

 **KAPITOLA 5.**

 **„Přítel je ten, kdo o vás ví všechno a má vás pořád stejně rád."**

„Dneska je perfektní den!" Usmála se Jess, když jely s Christopherem zpět na pláž.

Dneska toho stihli opravdu hodně navštívit. Viděli tolik památek a různých zajímavých míst. Tak moc se nasmáli…Jessica ani nevěřila, že by dnešek mohl být tak skvělý.

Christopher se jen usmál, byl rád, že se jí to líbilo, že se s ním nenudila. Okem se podíval do zrcátka a náhle ho všechna radost opustila.

„Kruci!" Zaklel a Jessica se podívala dozadu. „Potřebuju se ztratit těm dodávkám."

Jessica pohotově rozdělala mapu a pokusila se v ní zorientovat: „Fajn. Na další odbočce jeď doleva."

„Určitě?" Zeptal se Christopher, nebyl si tím zrovna jistý.

„Ano." Odpověděla přesvědčeně a Chris tedy uposlechl a odbočil doleva.

„Tak, když znovu odbočíš doleva, cesta se stočí zpět na dálnici." Informovala ho, potom však zkusila pootočit mapu a zjistila, že jí vůbec nechápe. „Ne-nebo možná ne."

„Vždyť to už ani není silnice, to je průřez proti ohni." Ozval se slavný zpěvák.

„Hej, prostě jeď pořád dál." Řekla mu Jess.

Christopher se po pár minutách znovu ozval: „Na poslední značce bylo ‚Pozor na jeleny'. Žadný nevidím."

„Víš co? Ty si stěžuješ víc jak moje ségra."

„Tak jedeme správně nebo ne?" Zeptal se Christopher, který toho už měl dost.

„Ne?" Znělo to mnohem víc jak otázka, než odpověď.

„Co? Ukaž mi to!"

„Ne, ty řiď. Já jsem navigátor!" Bránila se Jessica.

„Ou, tak tomu říkáš, jo?" Zeptal se podrážděně.

„Na co narážíš?" Zeptala se dotčeně brunetka, zatímco si nikdo nevšiml, že už nejedou.

„Že jsi spolkla všechnu moudrost světa."

„Co?"

„Všechnu moudrost světa." Zopakoval a na chvíli se odmlčel. „Bože, ty jsi královna prvních dojmů!" ‚Odboč! To je ta správná cesta! Jsem si jistá!'" Napodobil dívčí hlas.

„Byla jsem si tím jistá." Bránila se Jessica.

„To ty jsi pořád." Odsekl blonďák. „Ty jsi jistá tím, čím si vůbec jistá být ani nemůžeš."

„To teda nejsem!"

„A nepřiznáš vlastní chybu!"

Jessica spolkla další jízlivou poznámku a poukázala na fakt, kterého si všimla teprve před chvílí: „Pohni tím autem! Vůbec nejedeme!"

Christopher šlápl na pedál. Byl si jistý, že se kola točí, ale auto se i tak nepohnulo. Oba se nahli z okna a uviděli to, co ani v nejmenší nečekali.

„Super!" Poznamenala Jessica, když zjistila, že jsou v obrovské loži něčeho.

„Musíme vystoupit a vytlačit to auto ven." Oznámil jí Chris, zatímco už sám vylézal oknem.

Když už skoro byl na střeše, chtěl své dávné kamarádce pomoct: „Počkej, pomůžu ti."

„Nedotýkej se mě!" Odvětila a dostala se nahoru bez jeho pomoci.

„Proč jsi tak naštvaná?"

„Já ti nevím, tohle?"

„Já nenavrhl, abychom odbočili na tuhle cestu."

„Takže za to můžu já?" Jess se na něm podívala pohledem ‚to myslíš vážně'.

„Jo, seš hroznej navigátor!"

„To ty jsi hroznej řidič!"

„Náhodou, řídím skvěle!" Odporoval jí.

„Jasně!" Odsekla s jasným sarkasmem v hlase.

„Jess, musíme skočit." Poukázal Christoper na tu skutečnost.

„Já nikam neskáču."

„Máš snad lepší nápad?" Zeptal se, protože vážně netušil, jaká jiná cesta by je mohla dostat z téhle situace.

„Použít tu větev." Poukázala na suchou větev táhnoucí se od ‚břehu' až téměř k autu.

„Nevypadá stabilně." Protestoval Christopher, opravdu se netoužil vykoupat v té odporné vodě.

„Vypadá dobře!" Zakřičela na něj Jessica.

„Tak fajn." Šel na to Christopher a pomalu přešel na druhou stranu auta po kapotě. Když stál jednou nohou na dveřích, druhou se snažil nějaké místo na větvi, kam by mohl dát nohu. „Tak jo, jdu na to…"

„Potápí se to a vydává to zvuky! Pohni si." Ozvala se netrpělivě Jessica.

„Jasně!" Odpověděl jí Christopher a vyšvihl se na větev.

„To je auto mojí babičky!" Naříkala Jessica.

„Já to chápu. Dej mi ruku!" Zakřičel na ní a přitáhl jí k sobě. Jessica ale ztratila rovnováhu a začala padat. Tím však omylem s sebou stáhla i Christophera.

„Jsi v pohodě? Chyť se té větve!" Poradil jí, když si byl jistý, že když otevře pusu, tak mu do pusy nenateče ta odporná voda spojená s blátem.

Když se oba dostali na břeh, Christopher trochu sklonil hlavu: „Promiň."

„Tys zabil Petúnii!" Zakřičela Jessica naštvaně. Chris se jí nedivil, určitě bude mít doma hodně problémů.

„No…Jo…" Uznal nakonec…

„Moje taška!" Zaječela Jess, když si všimla, že ji nemá. Rychle si lehla na zem a rukama začala hledat ve vodě jakýkoliv náznak své tašky. „No tak, nestůj tam a pomoz mi!"

Christopher k ní přispěchal: „Tak, dej mi ruku!"

Hned na to začal Chrisovi zvonit mobil, ale on si toho nevšímal.

„Jsem mrtvá! Jsem mrtvá! Umřu, přesně to se stane, protože mě naši zabijou. Proč jsem s tebou do toho blbýho auta lezla! VEM TEN TELEFON!" Zakřičela na něj a on pustil její ruku tak, že nepěkně dopadla na tu větev, přes kterou chtěli přejít.

„Au!"

„Promiň!" Omluvil se Christopher a poodešel kousek pryč, aby si vyřídil telefonát.

„To není možný, opravdu!" Mumlala se pro sebe Jessica.

Během chvilky konečně našla svou tašku. Zrovna, když jí vytáhla se vrátil i Christopher. Jess se podívala na tašku a málem jí hodila po tom klukovi vedle. Všechny věci, co tam byli, jsou teď totálně promočený. Mobil, peníze, doklady…

„Podívej se na to!" Řekla Chrisovi. „Až se vrátíme, zaplatíš mi nový."

„Platím už teď." Odpověděl. Jess se na něj jen podívala smrtícím výrazem a začala odcházet.

„Jess!" Zavolala na ní.

„Co?"

„Kam jdeš?"

„Na pláž, kde ségra touhla dobou už asi vyšiluje." Odpověděla mu a pokračovala v chůzi.

„Jess!" Zavolal na ní znovu.

„Co?!" Začínal jí pěkně štvát.

„Pláž je tímhle směrem." Řekl a ukázal na druhou stranu, než šla ona. Jessica měla co dělat, aby nevybouchla a beze slova šla tam, kam Christopher ukázal.

Christopher jí chvíli následoval, ale její ignorování ho přestalo bavit.

„Hej, seš v pohodě?" Zeptal se, když k ní doběhnul.

„Jak to, že tě to teď zajímá?"

„Vždycky mě to zajímalo." Chrise se to dotklo, to si fakt myslela, že je šutr, kterýho zajímá jen sláva?

„Tak bys asi měl přestat." Odsekla Jessica.

„Proč jsi tak nabručená?"

„Nejsem nabručená, ani potrhlá, ani podrážděná!" Vyjela na něj Jess, kterou začínala tahle situace značně vytáčet. „Já chci jen domů, vysvětlit, proč jsem zmizela a nést za to následky."

„Víš, co bych chtěl já?" Opřel se do ní Christopher. Nehodlal jí stále ustupovat a starat se, zda její veličenstvo náhodou taky něco netrápí. „Já bych to chtěl jen užít! Poprvé po bůhvíkolika letech tu nejsou žádní reportéři, žádné rozhovory a netlačí se tu žádný davy. Já se skvěle bavím a chci, aby sis přestala stěžovat, abych si to mohl užít!"

Jessica se zastavila: „Ou, takže takhle to s tebou teďka je? Když nedostaneš, co chceš, začneš se vztekat a odejdeš?" Zeptala se a v hlavě jí jen proběhla otázka, zda vůbec Christopher zná ještě skutečný život. „No, vsadím se, že když to uděláš, tvoji kamarádi za tebou hned utíkají." Vyplivla na něj. „Christophere, odpusť, že s tebou nejednám jako s megahvězdou, za kterou se považuješ." Hraně se omluvila a pro sebe jen zabrblala: „To je ale spratek!"

Teď toho měl Christopher akorát tak dost. Rychle se otočil a namířil si to k ní: „Já jsem spratek? Já že jsem spratek? A co si myslíš, že jsi ty, co?"

„Já?" Jess se na něj podívala jak na blázna.

„Jo!" Odsekl Christoper. „Poslední dva dny jsem nemyslel na nic jinýho než na tebe. „

„Vážně? Takže když jsi mě praštil dveřma, dvakrát, schovávals mě u vás doma, zničils auto mé babičky a shodils mě do bláta, tak jsi byl jen pozorný? Tak to mi je tvých přátel líto." Ušklíbla se Jessica.

„Sama bys k nim chtěla patřit." Řekl jí a hned toho litoval, ona alespoň pro něj, je kamarádka. Když uviděl její oči, plné bolesti, zklamání a smutku, radši sklopil zrak, aby to nemusel dál vidět.

„To radši půjdu ke dnu s Petúnií." Řekla mu a aniž by se obtěžovala ho obejít, šla dál.

„Víš ale co?" Zeptal se Christopher a dohonil jí. „Něco mě pořád mate."

„Co?"

„Když jsme byli na tom nepodařeném výletě po okolí, myslel jsem, že mě znovu bereš. Že mě máš zas ráda."

„Tak to ses asi spletl." Odpověděla mu otráveně a dál pokračovala v cestě.

„Všichni mě mají rádi. Proč ty ne?"

„Možná proto, že si myslíš, že tě mají všichni rádi."

„To proto, že jsem oblíbený."

„Ne, to protože jsi hvězda!" Řekla a zastavila se. Když to chce, slyšet, tak mu to řekne.

„Co, co tím myslíš?"

„Tobě to nedochází, že?" Opřela se do něj a jen zakroutila očima, když uviděla ten jeho zmatený výraz. „Tvůj život není skutečný! Parkuješ na zákazech zastavení, nikdy nemusíš čekat ve frontě. Kdykoliv si můžeš koupit všechno, co chceš, tvůj dům je jak hotel. Pracuje pro tebe tolik lidí a vsadím se, že je ani neznáš jménem."

„Pf, ale znám!"

„Řekni jméno alespoň jednoho."

„Bob." Řekl podivně. Jessica pochopila.

„To sis akorát teď vymyslel." Jessica nevěděla, proč s ním ztrácí čas. Ten kluk očividně nic netušil.

„No, fajn. Ale Stubby je zná všechny. To je jeho práce."

„Vidíš a to prostě není normální." Pokračovala hnědovláska. „Tvůj nejlepší přítel ti dělá řidiče, zaměstnáváš vlastní rodiče a tvoje přítelkyně! Normální lidé jsou spolu, protože se milují. Proč jsi ty s Alexis? A neříkej mi, že se ti líbí. Ještě před pár lety by to byla peroxidová blondýna. A takový věci se zas tak nemění…"

Christopher nevěděl, co by měl říct: „Já..uh…"

„To je to, o čem mluvím." Ušklíbla se Jessica a znovu se rozešla.

„Počkej, počkej, počkej!" Probral se Chris a přiběhl k ní. „Podle tebe nejsem skutečný člověk, protože já jsem."

„Oh, tak to jsi mě přesvědčil." Vyprskla sarkasticky.

„Tak, co kdybych ti řekl něco o sobě, co nikdo jiný neví?" Zeptal se s naději.

„Schováváš si v zavařovačce nehty od nohou?" Zeptal se a ušklíbla se.

Chris za ní vykulil oči: „Ne…Cože? Jak tě to vůbec napadlo?"

„Tak co mi teda řekneš?"

„Od chvíle, kdy jsem tě potkal, znovu, jsem prostě…" Začal Christopher, ale najednou přepadl dozadu. „Oh!"

Jessica se vystrašila a pustila svou tašku na zem: „CHRISTOPHERE!"

Stalo se to během mžiku. Najednou se Christopher znovu objevil rákosí, celý od vody. Aniž by na něco čekal, s křikem popadl Jessicu a vtáhl jí do jezera.

„Neumím plavat!" Vyprskla Jessica a dělala, že se topí.

„Ne?!" Christopher se k ní hned vrhl, aby jí chytl. Ani mu nedošlo, že před lety v Kalamazoo přes léto často chodili plavat na bazén. Aniž by si to uvědomil, že byl pod vodou.

O hodinu později vylezli na břeh. Christopher nikdy neviděl krásnější místo. Všude tolik rostlin, stromů, zvířat, hmyzu. Všechno to, co normálně bylo tak obyčejné, vypadalo na tomto místě tak nádherně. Všechno se topilo ve slunečním svitu, který tomu dodával hřejivou atmosféru.

Koutkem oka se podíval na svou krásnou kamarádku, která beze slova obdivovala krásu přírody, jako on před zlomkem sekundy. Vždy byla krásná, Christopher si to uvědomoval už roky zpátky, ale když teď viděl, jak vyrostla, nemohl se ubránit myšlence, že je nejkrásnější dívky na celé planetě. Její úsměv, který se usadil na její tváři, mu dodával klid v duši. Kdyby mohl, hned teď by jí políbil a nikdy by nenechal odejít. Ale věděl, že to nemůže. Zaprvé se nezdálo, že by o něj nějak stála, sotva ho považovala za přítele, jestli vůbec to. A hlavně byl slavný a ona jen obyčejná dívka. A on chtěl, aby takovou zůstala. Kdyby skončili dohromady, už nikdy by jí bulvár nenechal na pokoji. A to jí udělat nemohl.

„Je to tu hezký, že?" Zeptala se Jessica se zasněným výrazem.

„To ano." Řekl a rozhlédl se po krajině. „Kéž bych tu mohl zůstat, tady, kde mě nikdo nezná."

„Proč?" Zamračila se Jessica. To nechápala, měl plno přátel a lidí, na kterých mu záleželo, to věděla. A měl plno lidí, kterým záleželo na něm. Proč by chtěl zmizet z jejich životů.

„Všichni ode mě něco chtějí." Začal vysvětlovat známý zpěvák. „Vystoupení, rozhovor, fotku."

„I tví rodiče?" Zeptala se, znala jeho rodiče. Tak nějak. A ano, byli přísní a ambiciózní, ale zároveň věděla, že by nikdy úspěch nepostavili před potřeby a city jejich syna. No, i když měla tu čest, poznat novou verzi jeho mámy. A když nad tím teď přemýšlela, možná že se spletla.

„To je…složitý…" Pousmál se lehce, ale Jessica věděla, že i když se to snažil skrýt, že ho to mrzí. „Někdy mám pocit, že je zajímá jen obchodní stránka Christophera Wildea."

Jessica pomalu došla k němu a posadila se vedle něj: „Jsem si jistá, že tohle není pravda."

„Já nevím. Poslední dobou mluvíme jen o té smlouvě na film. Berou to jako další velký krok v mé kariéře, takže…"

„A co si o tom myslíš ty?" Zeptala se Jessica. Náhle pocítila soucit pro toho hocha vedle. Vždy si myslela, že má bezstarostný život plný zábavy a užívání. Ale ten kluk, co vedle ní sedí, není ten Christopher, co si myslela, že je.

„Jestli mi to nabídnou, tak to příjmu." Odpověděl a vzpomněl si na jeho rozhovor s její babičkou o tom samém.

„Chceš ten film vůbec dělat?" Zeptala se přímo, a aniž by si to uvědomila, chytila jeho ruku.

„Není to tak, že to nechci dělat." Řekl a opatrně stiskl její ruku. „Jen bych si přál, aby to bylo moje rozhodnutí. Víš, vždycky jsem chtěl zkusit hrát ve filmu. Ale ne teď, ještě před pár měsíci jsem chtěl skládat jen písničky, odjezdit turné a mít zábavu."

„Proč jsi to teda neřekl? Proč jsi neřekl ne?"

„Nikdy neříkám ne." Vysvětlil prostě. „Dělat film byl nápad jedné mé fanynky. Rodiče si mysleli, že to byl dobrý nápad. A…nechci nikoho zklamat, hlavně ne mé fanoušky."

„Já tě chápu, ale…" Jessica se zasekla, co vůbec chtěla říct? „Je to od tebe úžasný, ale takhle to nejde. Nemůžeš dělat všechno, co ti fanoušci řeknou, že by to bylo fajn."

„Já vím, ale…Bez nich bych byl nic, snažím se jim vyjít co nejvíce vstříc."

„Asi tomu nerozumím." Zašeptala Jessica a obrátila svůj zrak na jezero.

„Čemu?" Podivil se Christopher.

„Tvému životu." Přiznala Jessica. „Všechno co děláš, co řekneš, je tak velké a…veřejné."

„Ne." Zavrtěl hlavu blonďák. „Všechno ne. Tady, s tebou…Můžu být sám sebou. Ne ten slavný Christopher Wilde…Jen já."

Jess se uchechtla: „A jak se ti to líbí?"

„Moc." Usmál se Christopher a zadíval se do jejích očí. Ty krásné zelené oči, které mu ty roky tak chyběli.

„Mně taky." Přiznala se a lehce sklopila zrak.

„Teď mi řekni něco ty o sobě." Navrhl Christopher.

Jess se ušklíbla a řekla: „Co chceš vědět?"

„Všechno, cos dělala ty roky, jak ses měla…"

„Tak to bude asi chvilku trvat." Zasmála se. „Mám velice vzrušující život." Oba se začali smát. Jessica se tak šťastně necítila už léta. Konečně z ní opadl ten dennodenní stres, nemusela být nuceně milá, nemusela se falešně usmívat. Konečně měla svého kámoše vedle sebe. Jistě, měla přátelé, měla svou kapelu, ale nikdy si nebyli tak blízcí, jako s Christopherem. I po těch letech se s ním cítila lépe, než s kýmkoli jiným.

„Měli bychom jít." Zašeptala a smutně sledovala jeho lehce zklamanou tvář.

Chris si povzdechl: „Jo, já vím. Jdeme."


	7. Kapitola 6

**Lidi, už nás čeká jeden díl a epilog! Tramdadadadá!**

 **KAPITOLA 6.**

 **„Myslela jsem si, že navždy budu tvoje. No, asi jsem se zmýlila…** "

„Dokázali jsme to!" Zvolal šťastně Christopher, když došli na správnou část pláže.

„Jo, dokázali…" Usmála se Jessica a ruku v ruce pomalu pokračovali v chůzi po pláži.

„Dneska se mi to vážně líbilo." Přiznal Christopher. „Jsi tak jiná, než ostatní holky. Vždycky jsi byla a stále jsi."

„Jiná jako divná? Trapná?" Zamračila se Jessica.

„Ne, tak ne. Umíš člověka pěkně překvapit. Tím nejlepším způsobem." Obhájil se. „Víš, kdo jsem, já se totiž zas tak moc nezměnil. A říkáš mi věci, co se ostatní bojí říct, a díky tobě jsem si všimnul věcí, které jsem předtím neviděl."

Brunetka se usmála a řekla: „Ty umíš tak dost překvapit."

„Fakt? A jak?"

„Zaprvé jsi příšernej řidič." Ušklíbla se a Christopher zaskučel. „Je to divný na kluka, který má šest aut!"

„Tak to mě ranilo!" Zanaříkal Christopher.

Jess se najednou zastavila: „Vážně…vážně si myslíš, že jsem panovačná?"

Christopher se usmál. Viděl v jejích očí, že jí to hodně trápí. Přál si, aby věděla, jak moc si myslí, že je dokonalá. A ani trošku sebestředná…

„Ne, jsi úžasná!" Jess se usmála a zahleděla se do jeho modrých očích. Vždy jí přišly tak kouzelné a nádherné.

Najednou se oba dva začali k sobě přibližovat. Oba zavřeli oči a jemně se rty dotkly. Nejdříve to byl jemný, opatrný polibek, snad oba dávali tomu druhému možnost, to utnout. Ale hned se začal měnit více ve vášnivý.

Christophera z jejich světa probudil smích dvou blížících surfařů. Rychle se odtáhl a nasadil si klobouk.

„Co děláš?" Zeptala se zmateně Jessica a snažila se potlačit v sobě bolest, která v ní vytryskla, když to tak utnul.

„Oo, to bylo o fous!" Řekl a Jess dělala všechno pro to, aby se jí to příliš nedotklo. „Fajn, takže zpátky do skutečného světa. Víš, co bude následovat, ne?" Jessica jen povytáhla obočí. Dávala mu poslední šanci ujistit jí o opaku.

„Tady to končí." Odpověděl na její nevyřčenou otázku. „My dva, tady to končí. Nikomu nesmíš říct, co se dneska stalo, ani tvým rodičům."

„Proč? Oni to nikomu neřeknou." Zamračila se Jessica. Ani se nestihla zamyslet nad jeho předchozími slovy.

„Dívej, kdyby to někdo zjistil, začal by blázinec a já bych nedostal to smlouvu."

„Proč by začal blázinec?" Zeptala se. Chápala to, ale dávala mu ještě jednu šanci…

„Protože já jsem Christopher Wilde a ty jenom obyčejná holka." Jessice se zlomilo srdce. Slzy se jí nahrnuly do očí a radši se podívala jinam, jen aby se nemusela dívat na něj.

„Já…já musím už jít." Vyhrkla ze sebe a rozešla se pryč od něj.

„Po-počkej Jess!" Zvolal Christopher a doběhl před ní. „Co se zase stalo?"

„To řekni ty mě." Vybalila na něj. „V jednu sekundu jsem úžasná a v tu druhou se zas stydíš, že tě se mnou někdo uvidí?" Christophera bolelo vidět jí tak zrazenou a zlomenou.

„Je-Jess, já se nestydím…"

„Ne? Kdybych byla Alexis Bender, hnal by ses tam s ní, aby ses ujistil, že vás někdo vyfotil. Ale ne, já jsem jen obyčejná holka."

„Takhle jsem to nemyslel." Zakroutil hlavou Christopher. „Chtěl jsem říct, že jsi normální, že nejsi slavná. A chci, abys tak zůstala."

„A nemyslíš, že by to bylo moje rozhodnutí?" Zeptala se Jessica, a když Chris nic neříkal, tak jen dodala: „Víš co? Tak mě nech na pokoji."

„Jess, zastav! Prosím!" Vyhrkl po pár sekundách, kdy Jessica znovu odcházela.

„Co?" Zeptala se možná trošku doufající, ale hlavně otráveně.

„Ty fotky nás dvou…Asi bych si je měl nechat. Nechci, aby se, víš co, dostaly ven."

Jessica se na něj nevěřícně podívala. Beze slova vytáhla foťák a hodila ho před něj: „Fajn, chceš ty fotky? Tak je měj. Stejně na nich není nic, co bych si chtěla pamatovat."

Jessica ušla pár kroků, ale potom jí to došlo. Nemá jak se dostat domů. Se ztrapněným výrazem se otočila a došla ke Chrisovi, který právě čistil fotoaparát od písku.

„Potřebuju na taxíka domů." Hlesla potichu. Christopher zakroutil očima a vytáhl z kapsy kupu papírovek. „Potřebuju do Hollywoodu, nejedu na Hawaii."

„Jen si to nech." Řekl jí, zatímco si schovával foťák. „Dlužím ti za to auto."

Jessica zavřela oči, potom se jen otočila s úmyslem už konečně odejít.

„Jess, počkej." Zavolal znovu. „Nechci se loučit takhle."

Jessica se naštvaně otočila a spustila: „Fajn, co tohle? Co kdybychom oba zapomněli, že se tenhle víkend stal? Oba na sebe zapomeneme. Ty nebudeš mluvit o mě a já slibuju, že nebudu mluvit o tobě."

„Jdi do toho, suď mě. Ale vůbec netušíš, jaké by to bylo." Bránil se Christopher, raněn jejími slovy. „Paparazzi by tě už nikdy nepustili. Když se na tebe zaměří, nepřestanou, dokud nedostanou, co chtějí. A až to konečně získají, udělají z toho něco hnusného. Všechno zničí."

„To už nemusí." Odpověděla mu zraněně. „O to ses postaral sám."

Jessica utíkala po pláži směrem k parkovišti. Už předtím si všimla, že tam byla telefonní budka. Její mobil je totiž mrtvej, nejspíš se utopil. Ale jí to bylo jedno. Rychle zalezla do budky a propukla v pláč, nedokázala to v sobě už dál držet. Tak moc jí to bolelo.

„Ale co sis myslela, Jessico?" Zašeptala sama sobě a trochu se uklidnila, aby mohla vytočit číslo. Když čekala, až jí to někdo zvedne, uslyšela jekot. Jessica se vykuleně podívala vedle sebe, a uviděla pár metrů od telefonní budky stát Christophera v obležení pištících fanynek, jak rozdává úsměvy a podpisy.

Christopher chytil její pohled. Jess rychle odvrátila zrak, snad aby neviděl její slzy. Potom se ozval ve sluchátku hlas nějaké ženy…

Christopher chtěl za ní jít, utěšit jí, ale nemohl. Právě stál uprostřed davu jeho fanoušků a hlavně…Jaký by to mělo smysl?

Když ho konečně fanoušci nechali jít, Jessica už byla pryč. Věděl, že jí ranil a taky věděl, že mu nejspíš už nikdy neodpustí.

„Tos posral!" Zašeptal si a vytáhnul mobil. Jeho auto se sice neutopilo, ale každopádně bylo pryč se Sarou.

„Kámo?" Ozval se Stubbyho hlas.

„Stubby, přijeď na pláž. Potřebuju odvoz."

„Jo, já vím, kámo." Překvapil ho jeho nejlepší přítel. „Sara se ti vloupala do baráku. Po tom, co sem přijela s Cher. Tak nějak jsem vytušil, že budeš potřebovat odvoz. Za pár minut tam jsem."

„Díky, kámo!" Řekl mu Chris a položil hovor.


	8. Kapitola 7

**Pravděpodobně ještě dnes publikuji epilog. Tak se připravte ;)**

 **KAPITOLA 7.**

 **„Odpuštění je konečná podoba lásky."**

Pro Christophera následující dny připadaly, jakoby se staly během jedné jediné hodiny. Hned dalšího dne se s ním Alexis rozešla. O dva dny později byl pozván k Libby, kde byl přinucen lhát o tom, že Jessicu nezná. Dalšího dne se Stubbym sledovali, jak i po tom všem, co jí udělal, Jessica lže celému světu, aby ho ochránila. Stubby mu potom taky pěkně vynadal. Oba znali svou kamarádku, ona nikdy nelhala.

Stubby se s ním poté nebavil. Věděl, že to je jeho chyba. Už dlouho svůj život a kariéru neřídil sám a rozhodl se, že to změní.

Začal s filmem. Našel Alana a vysvětlil mu, že s filmem končí, ať si najde někoho jinýho. Když odcházel, cítil se volnější, než kdy dřív za poslední rok. Až teď si uvědomoval, jak jen shánění nějaké role bylo vytěžující.

Další na řadě byli jeho rodiče. Manažera mu dělali už pěkně dlouho, a i když si zezačátku myslel, že je to dobrý nápad, že bude mít větší možnost říct, co chce a nechce dělat, opak byl pravdou. Jeho rodiče cítili, že na něj mají větší vliv, a i když to dělali pro jeho dobro a to si uvědomoval, nutili ho do věcí, které dělat nechtěl.

Scházel po schodech na zahradu, když zaslechl rozhovor jeho rodičů.

„Fajn, má dva týdny mezi Oslem a Londýnem." Uslyšel svou mámu. „Tehdy ho můžeme pro ten film uvolnit"

„To bude naknap. Víš přece, že si potřebuje si taky odpočinout." Řekl jeho otec a Chris jen zakroutil očima. Nic jiného neřeší. Jen turné a film.

„Dobře." Vzdychla žena. „A co po Tokiu, ale před Melbourne?"

Christopher k nim konečně došel a zaklapl jim laptopy na jejich klínech, do kterých tak horečně něco vpisovali.

„Tak jak se máte?" Zeptal se.

„Ahoj, zlatíčko!" Pozdravila ho blondýnka.

„Čau." Odpověděl Chris.

„Snažíme se ten film zapracovat do tvého rozvrhu." Vysvětlil mu jeho otec.

Chris se nadechnul a přiznal: „Já už ho nechci dělat."

„Zlato, neblázni. Jasně, že chceš." Mávla rukou jeho matka a začínala si otevírat notebook.

„Máme těsně před smlouvou, Christophere." Řekl jeho otec.

„Pozdě, už jsem to odřekl." Oba jeho rodiče se na něj káravě podívali.

„Zlato, to nerozhoduješ." Řekla mu matka a on nemohl uvěřit, že to slyší.

„Ale ano, rozhoduju." Vyvrátil ji její přesvědčení. „Je mi sedmnáct! Chci jenom dělat hudbu a bavit se."

„Dobře, dobře, neboj se. Neboj se, to zvládneme." Zvedl se jeho otce a nastavil k němu pěsti a čekal, že ho Christopher bouchne těma svojema, jako vždycky, ale on jen zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne. Je načase, abych si začal řídit svůj vlastní život sám." Řekl Chris. „Takže…Víte co? Máte padáka." Oba se na něj zmateně a uraženě podívali, ale Chris ještě pokračoval. „A fakt bych chtěl, abyste odteď byli už jen mými rodiči." Řekl Chris a odešel.

Teď ale se Stubbym seděli v jeho pokoji a vymýšleli plán, jak získat Jessicu zpět.

„Můžeš jí jít na ten školní večírek a zazpívat jí." Nahodil Stubby, ale Chris jen zavrtěl hlavou. Moc klišé. „Víš, možná kdybys jel zpět a jen se omluvil, možná by to stačilo." Řekl nakonec jeho kamarád a odešel, tenhle boj si musí vybojovat sám.

Christopher se zahleděl na jeho a Jessičinu fotku, kterou pořídili, když jim bylo deset. Lehce se pousmál, když si vzpomněl na příhodu, která se stala hned potom.

Povzdychl si a vstal. Stubby měl pravdu. Jestli si má získat její srdce zpátky, pak se musí hlavně omluvit.

Přehodil přes sebe mikinu a šel do garáže. Cestou potkal svou mámu.

„Někam jdeš?" Zeptala se ho.

„Jo, asi to bude několik dní." Odpověděl jí.

„Cože? Kam? Proč?" Chris, který už byl na odchodu, se k ní otočil.

„Do Michiganu, získat Jessicu." Chris čekal nějaké protesty. Ale ona se jen usmála a popřála mu hodně štěstí.

Jessica seděla ve svém pokoji a dívala se na hodiny. Školní večírek už byl v plném proudu a ona trčela doma. Věděla, že by se jí všichni jen vysmáli.

Tiše si povzdychla a otevřela si knížku.

Po pár stránkách něco upoutalo její zrak něco pohybujícího. Vzhlédla a uviděla malou helikoptéru opatrně přistávající na zemi. Pomalu vstala a došla až k ní. Zvedla jí a uviděla, že je k ní připevněn papír ručně popsaný nějakým textem.

„Jess!" Uslyšela Jessica po chvíli známý hlas. Opatrně vykoukla z otevřeného okna a uviděla tam stát Chrise s dálkovým ovládáním.

„Prosím, řekni mi, že jsem nic nerozbil!" Zeptal se.

„Ne." Odpověděla. „Co po mě ještě chceš?"

„Přečetla sis ten papír?"

„Ne."

„Tak si ho přečti." Pobídl ji Christopher. Jessica tedy sundala papír z helikoptéry a začala číst.

 _Can't blame you for thinking_ _  
_ _That you never really knew me at all_ _  
_ _I tried to deny you_ _  
_ _But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

 _I thought I was protecting you_ _  
_ _From everything that I go through_ _  
_ _But I know that we got lost along the way_

 _Here I am with all my heart_ _  
_ _I hope you understand_ _  
_ _I know I let you down_ _  
_ _But I'm never gonna make_ _  
_ _That mistake again_ _  
_ _You brought me closer_ _  
_ _To who I really am_ _  
_ _Come take my hand_ _  
_ _I want the world to see_ _  
_ _What you mean to me_ _  
_ _What you mean to me_

 _Just know that I'm sorry_ _  
_ _I never wanted to make you feel so small_ _  
_ _Our story is just beginning_ _  
_ _But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

 _And every time I think of you_ _  
_ _I think of how you pushed me through_ _  
_ _And show me how much better I could be_

 _Here I am with all my heart_ _  
_ _I hope you understand_ _  
_ _I know I let you down_ _  
_ _But I'm never gonna make_ _  
_ _That mistake again_ _  
_ _You brought me closer_ _  
_ _To who I really am_ _  
_ _Come take my hand_ _  
_ _I want the world to see_ _  
_ _What you mean to me (yeah)_

 _You make me feel like I'm myself_ _  
_ _Instead of being someone else_ _  
_ _I wanna live that every day_ _  
_ _You say what no one else was saying_ _  
_ _You know exactly how to get to me_ _  
_ _You know it's what I need_ _  
_ _It's what I need yeah_

 _Here I am with all my heart_ _  
_ _I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_ _  
_ _I know I let you down_ _  
_ _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_ _  
_ _You brought me closer_ _  
_ _To who I really am_ _  
_ _So come take my hand_ _  
_ _I want the world to see_ _  
_ _What you mean to me_ _  
_ _What you mean to me_

„Myslíš si, že to změní nějaká písnička?" Zeptala se, když ji dočetla, ale uvnitř byla dojatá. Ale přesto mu nemůže jen tak odpustit.

„Ne. Jessico, já…" Na chvíli se odmlčel, aby si zformuloval slova. „Já se ti strašně omlouvám. Byl jsem sobec, kterej se staral jen o svoje, tak strašně jsem se snažil zachránit tu roli v tom blbým filmu, že jsem zapomněl, že ho ani nechci dělat. A co víc…zranil jsem tebe. Lhal jsem celému světu, o tom, že tě neznám, zatímco jsem do tebe celý blázen. Ano, jsi všeználek a mizernej navigátor. Ale já bych tě jinou nechtěl. Jess, moc mě to mrzí, vím, že jsem ti ublížil. A už nikdy to neudělám, jen mi, prosím, odpusť." Dořekl a vzhlédl na ní prosebnýma očima.

Jessica držela slzy jen stěží. Po chvíli beze slova začala kývat hlavou.

Christopher se štěstím rozesmál. A ona se taky smála.

Vtom si Jessica všimla přicházející Sary. Ta brzy zvedla hlavu od chodníku a uviděla Chrise.

„Chris…Christopher Wilde!" Vypískla.

„Saro, tebe už jsem dlouho neviděl!" Usmál se na ní Christopher. Vzpomněl si na ty jejich boje v dětství a musel se usmát ještě víc.

„Hmmm…" Zabručela omámeně. Jessica se jen usmála. Konečně je vše tak, jak má být.


	9. Epilog

**Tak je to tady, epilog!  
Někdo brečí, někdo jásá, konečně konec této příšerné fanfikce! :D**

 **Epilog**

 **„Když ti někdo poví své tajemství, važ si toho a nevyužij a nikdy to nepoužij proti nim."**

O rok později…

„Už musíš jít?" Zeptala se smutně Jessica, aniž by měla v úmyslu svého přítele pustit.

„Víš, že musím zpět." Zašeptal jí Christopher, aniž by i on plánoval pustit jí. Dnes to byl přesně rok od té doby, co se dali dohromady. Podařilo se jim to udržet docela v tajnosti před světem. Lidi věděli, že je zadaný, ale nevěděli s kým, aby mohla Jess v klidu dokončit školu. Věděli, že poté eventuálně budou muset s pravdou ven, ale teď to byla zatím budoucnost.

„Já vím." Vzdychla Jessica. Chris právě finišoval s dalším albem a měl s tím plno práce. Ani Jess a její kapela nezahálela a pracovali na druhém albu, ale na rozdíl od Chrise na ně nikdo netlačil, a tak si to mohli natáhnout, jak chtěli.

Najednou od domovních dveří uslyšeli AJ. A Saru, jak se s ní hádá, aby vypadla. Dělala to vždycky, když tu byl Christopher a oba byli za to rádi.

Vlastně, poté, co se dali dohromady, Sara se hodně změnila. Přestala ulítávat na Christopherovi a nakonec se dostali do té fáze, kdy si zase dělali naschvály jako za doby, když byli ještě děti. Ale už to bylo bez té nenávisti. Sara jim pomáhala, jak mohla utajit jejich vztah a zakročila, kdykoliv bylo potřeba, jako třeba teď.

Dnes se ale zdálo, že ani Sara nestačila udržet AJ a nakonec se drobná blondýna dobyla do jejich domu nadávajíc, co to Saru zase napadlo.

Ti dva se tomu potichu smáli, ukryti v Jessičině pokoji a pozorně naslouchali přibližující se hádce.

„ _Můžeš mi říct, proč mě někdy nechceš pustit dovnitř? I když se zjevně nikam nechystáš?"_ Uslyšeli pištění AJ.

„ _AJ, prosím, dnes jdi pryč!"_

„ _Dokud mi to nevysvětlíš, nikam se nehnu!"_

„ _AJ, já…ti to nemůžu říct."_ Vypadlo nakonec ze Sary, aniž by si vymýšlela nějakou lež. Chris a Jess se přestali usmívat, už je to vážný. Nechtěli způsobit více problémů, než je potřeba.

„ _Myslela jsem, že jsme kamarádky."_ Ozvalo se zklamaně. _„Já ti říkám všechno."_

„ _AJ!"_ Zakřičela Sara a potom bouchly dveře.

Christopher se provinile podíval na Jess, ta jen kývla. Řeknou jí to a snad ji vysvětlí, ať to nikomu neříká.

Chris otevřel okno a zavolal na odcházející blondýnku: „AJ, počkej!"

AJ ztuhla a podívala se na dům, kde uviděla z okna naklánět se…Christophera Wildea!

„Chris…Christopher Wilde!" Vypískla.

„Jo, jo, pojď dovnitř, všechno ti vysvětlíme!" Vykoukla Jessica a AJ nakonec přikývla a šla zpět ke dveřím domu. V hlavě měla prázdno, vůbec netušila, co se děje.

„AJ?" Zeptala se Sara, když se znovu vrátila do domu. Vtom Chris a Jess seběhli ze schodů a Sara pochopila. Naznačila k páru ‚Děkuju' a ti jen přikývli. Nadělali problémů dost, alespoň tenhle už pro jednou vyřeší.

„AJ, nezlob se na Saru, ona za nic nemůže." Začala Jessica.

„Dělala jen všechno, aby pomohla nám." Pokračoval Christopher a chytil Jessicu za ruku.

„Va-vám?" Zakoktala AJ a zmateně se podívala na Saru. „Vy-vy jste spolu? Jako pár?" Zeptala se nevěřícně. Každý den zjišťovala o Christopherovi všechno a jí uniklo, že chodí se sestrou její nejlepší kamarádky.

„No, už to tak bude." Odpověděla Jessica. „AJ, teď když to víš, máme na tebe prosbu."

Když to AJ všechno vysvětlili, přijala to sportovně. Slíbila, že nikomu jejich tajemství nevyzradí.

Když odcházela, Chris a Jess ji sledovali z okna a lehce se u toho usmívali.

„Vzala to dobře, ne?" Řekla Jessica a Christopher souhlasně kývl. „Tak a teď ještě vypakovat tebe."

„Cože?" Zeptal se zmateně.

„Víš, máš nejvyšší čas vyjet." Ušklíbla se Jess a ukázala na hodiny. Christopher zbledla a začal si sbírat všechny věci.


End file.
